It All Ends
by Sasha Richester
Summary: [EN PAUSE JUSQU'EN 2016] (fin saison 6) Et si … Et si Michael Rivkin avait été en toute possession de ses moyens, lors de cette bataille ? Et si l'issue avait été différente ? Et si Ziva était arrivée plus tôt ? Il suffit de peu de choses pour qu'un secret de famille bien plus sombre qu'il n'y paraît émerge …
1. Chapter 1

_Je suis en train de re-visionner NCIS depuis le début, et je viens de terminer la (fantastique) saison 6. Un des meilleurs final season de NCIS, soit dit en passant. C'est là que m'est venue l'idée d'écrire une fiction sur le dernier épisode … en changeant quelques points. :) J'avais envie d'écrire une nouvelle fiction depuis pas mal de temps, je pense avoir enfin trouvé le filon que je cherchais. _

_Pour ça, je vais changer pas mal de choses, tout en collant quand même à l'intrigue qui est celle de fin de saison 6 ET de début de saison 7 (TBC et ZBC power, vous vous en doutez !) _

_Je vous fais un petit résumé des épisodes 22 à 25, là où les éléments commencent :_

**6x22** : L'équipe de Gibbs travaille sur le meurtre d'un 1ère classe de la Marine et deux frères éveillent très vite les soupçons. L'enquête rejoint une affaire de trafic d'armes dirigée par une autre équipe du NCIS, qui relève de la sécurité du territoire. Gibbs et McGee se déplacent à Los Angeles pour collaborer avec les agents spéciaux Callen, Macy et Hanna du bureau des opérations spéciales (OSP).Pendant ce temps, Tony s'immisce dans la vie personnelle de Ziva. On voit qu'elle sort avec Michael Rivkin, qu'elle cache des infos sur lui … et qu'il est impliqué dans les meurtres.

**6x23** : Ils essaient de comprendre quelle place a Rivkin, puis découvrent qu'il fait partie du Mossad : c'est un officier « Kidon » (une branche spécialisée, en quelque sorte, dans les assassinats et les recherches sous-couvertures. Des agents particulièrement peu sensibles …). Il assassine les trafiquants car ceux-ci sont liés à un camp d'entraînement terroriste en Somalie, réseau que le Mossad veut démanteler. Bien entendu, en cachette.

**6x24** : Réunion de crise dans la résidence du SecNav, le secrétaire de la Marine Phillip Davenport a invité le directeur de la CIA, le secrétaire adjoint de l'ICE et le directeur du FBI pour... une partie de poker. Lors de cette réunion sous haute sécurité, un agent de l'ICE se fait assassiner. Le secrétaire de la Marine Phillip Davenport va imposer l'équipe de Gibbs pour diriger l'enquête, Fornell et l'agent Foster-Yates de l'ICE devront assister le NCIS. Je vous passe les détails intrigants : on comprend que l'agent a été assassiné (sans faire exprès) par Rivkin, qui voulait savoir de quoi traitait la réunion, espérant avoir des infos sur le trafic d'arme, notamment sur le cerveau, car celui-ci peut le mener jusqu'au camp terroriste. Le cerveau est retrouvé mort, Rivkin prié à plusieurs reprises de quitter le territoire, et est couvert par Ziva la plupart du temps … Mais il apparaît que cette dernière pourrait être liée à l'enquête de Rivkin, car ce dernier lui envoyait des mails concernant ses activités. Inquiet, Tony part à son appartement afin de la confronter … Mais se retrouve nez-à-nez à Rivkin, seul. Pendant ce temps, Ziva, sur la route, appelle Hadar (un autre officier du Mossad) pour demander l'extraction de Rivkin des Etats-Unis.

Je vais m'arrêter là et réécrire la suite, en partant sur un point très simple : et si Rivkin, l'assassin du Kidon, n'avait pas été ivre ? Et si Ziva était arrivée un peu plus tôt ? ...

Je glisserai des extraits faisant partie de quelques épisodes. Quand ce sera le cas, ils seront en italique. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« - Ziva, c'est Tony._

_L'italien toqua à la porte blanche de l'appartement de Ziva. Porte qui s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes, sur le visage d'un officier du Mossad qui n'aurait pas réellement dû être ici …_

_\- Vous êtes ici. Constata Tony avec un soupir. _

_\- Ziva n'y est pas. Elle va revenir. Vous pouvez entrer et l'attendre. L'invita Michael Rivkin, un verre à la main, en lui faisant signe de pénétrer dans le spacieux salon. _

_Tony s'exécuta lentement tandis que l'israélien se mettait de dos à lui, s'avançant dans la pièce en sirotant une gorgée, avant de reprendre : _

_\- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'aillais la quitter à cause de vos menaces ? _

_Tony referma la porte._

_\- J'en avais l'espoir. _

_Rivkin se trouvait toujours dos à lui, à environ deux mètres de distance. Les deux hommes étaient séparés par deux petites marches menant à la table de salon et ses fauteuils. _

_\- C'est aussi ce qui vous fait lui rendre visite tard le soir ? En espérant peut-être la trouver chamboulée ? Vous l'auriez consolée ? Continua Rivkin, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. _

_\- C'est pour une affaire. Un agent américain a été tué la nuit dernière. Les indices désignent … un terroriste nommé Abin Tabal. Je crois que vous le connaissez. Expliqua Tony, un goût aigre au fond de la gorge. _

_Michael Rivkin se retourna enfin. Sans répondre. Tony s'autorisa un sourire ironique à son tour :_

_\- Evidemment … il s'est suicidé avant qu'on l'attrape. _

_\- Un fanatique. Répondit Rivkin._

_Tony eut un léger rire._

_\- C'est ce qu'on croit. Ca me paraît un peu trop parfait. _

_\- Ca n'en a pas l'air. On dirait que plus vous creusez, plus c'est le bordel. _

_\- Que dire ? Ces dernières années m'ont rendu un peu suspicieux. Rétorqua Tony en s'avançant de quelques pas. _

_Il savait que ce type mentait. Toutes ses cellules grises le lui hurlaient. Ainsi que le regard noir que lui adressait Rivkin. _

_\- Même envers vos proches ? S'interrogea l'israélien. _

_Tony eut un sourire encore plus aigre :_

_\- Surtout eux. On a extrait une info du portable de Tabal. Ca dit qu'il s'est connecté à Internet … d'ici. Avec le compte de Ziva. _

_\- Elle serait liée à ce type ? Fit mine de s'étonner un Rivkin un peu trop souriant. Qui manie la duplicité avec art. Et pratique la désinformation. _

_\- Ainsi vont les choses, on dirait. Confirma l'italien. _

_\- Vous venez interroger Ziva ? A cause d'une suite de chiffres sur l'ordinateur d'un terroriste ? _

_La voix de Rivkin était calme, posée. Mais son front un peu trop moite pour que cela soit normal. _

_\- En effet. Avant que vous n'ouvriez la porte. Conclut Tony tandis que son interlocuteur avalait une nouvelle gorgée. _

_C'était là. L'instant. Il fallait agir. Tony mit toute sa volonté dans sa dernière phrase, et sortit son arme de son étui avec lenteur : _

_\- Une fois votre verre terminé, Michael, je vous arrête … pour le meurtre d'Abin Tabal, et de l'agent fédéral Tom Sherman._

_\- Bonne chance pour ça. Lui rétorqua Rivkin en souriant. »_

A l'instant même où Tony tendait une paire de menotte et dirigeait vers lui le canon de son arme, Rivkin réagit en lui envoyant un coup de pied avec violence. L'agent rétorqua aussitôt et se jeta sur le torse de l'israélien. Malheureusement, l'officier surentraîné glissa ses bras sous ses épaules et l'envoya rouler d'un geste sur l'un des fauteuils, brisant au passage un cadre contenant la photo de trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon.

S'ensuivit une série de coups que s'envoyèrent les deux hommes, ripostant, enchaînant attaques offensives et défensives ...

Rivkin parvint à prendre en étau le coup de l'italien d'un bras, se postant derrière lui. Sa musculature et son habileté à parer les coups lui avait permis de prendre rapidement l'avantage. Et Tony perdait épuisait peu à peu ses dernières ressources d'oxygène. Cette absence d'air lui insuffla une dernière bouffée d'énergie : il se laissa tomber vers le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Surpris, Rivkin lâcha légèrement sa prise sur le cou de l'agent, qui profita de cette marge pour projeter sa tête vers l'arrière, lui portant un violent coup au nez. L'israélien grogna de douleur en se reculant, permettant à Tony de se retourner en reprenant une goulée d'air, avant de lui envoyer son genou dans les côtes et son poing dans son nez déjà en sang.

Puis il parvint à se placer derrière Rivkin et entreprit de lui infliger la même prise visant à l'étrangler.

Rivkin émit un nouveau grognement, puis, étrangement, sembla s'affaiblir peu à peu. Il esquissa seulement un léger pas sur le côté … Et Tony se rendit compte trop tard de sa manœuvre. Rivkin se propulsa sur le côté puis sur le dos, entraînant l'italien toujours vissé autour de son cou, et le dos de ce dernier fut projeté avec violence sur la table de salon en verre.

Le meuble explosa en millier de débris aussi coupants que des rasoirs lorsque le poids des deux hommes s'écrasa sur lui. Rivkin se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair, n'ayant en rien perdu de son agilité et de sa force.

Une lueur assassine brilla au creux de ses yeux et il se dirigea vers l'arme de Tony, quelques pas plus loin, qu'il attrapa avec une avidité mal contenue.

Toujours allongé sur les débris de la table, l'agent respirait avec difficultés. Son visage était brillant et sa chemise déchirée laissait voir de nombreuses plaies. Il fixa l'israélien avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- A-Allez-y … articula-t-il d'une voix rauque, tandis que Rivkin dirigeait l'arme vers lui. Un agent fédéral de plus ou de moins, après tout …

Rivkin sourit d'un air mauvais.

\- Une dernière parole ? Proposa-t-il d'un ton aussi grinçant que moqueur.

\- Qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Répondit Tony.

Rivkin souffla par le nez d'un air dédaigneux, et essuya d'un coup de manche les dernières gouttes de sang qui s'en échappaient.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Ziva. Elle avisa la situation d'un air d'abord incrédule, puis effaré.

\- Tony … formula-t-elle en le voyant immobile au sol.

Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par les tâches rouges clairsemant sa poitrine.

Par réflexe elle dirigea son arme vers Rivkin, seule autre personne armée de la pièce. Il tenait toujours Tony en joue, debout à côté de lui.

\- Lâche ton arme, Michael.

\- Ziva. Tu me menaces ?

\- Lâche ton arme ! Cria-t-elle.

Tony émit un hoquet de douleur en essayant de se relever, émergeant au son de sa voix. Il découvrit avec une certaine surprise qu'un morceau de verre tranchant dépassait de sa chemise sur son côté gauche. Il posa la main dessus dans l'intention de l'enlever, mais à peine l'eut-il touché qu'une douleur fulgurante et aiguë irradia tout son côté gauche.

Embroché sur une table. Super. Il n'avait encore jamais connu une telle blessure.

A la vue du morceau de verre fiché dans le corps de son coéquipier, un afflux de sang monta au cœur de Ziva.

\- Lâche cette arme Michael ou je tire ! Il se vide de son sang !

\- Et bien fais-le, Ziva. Je ne m'en tirerai pas avec son témoignage.

Elle resta interdite, le fixant. Il restait campé sur ses deux jambes, le visage décidé, l'arme brandie prête à tuer.

\- Tu l'as attaqué … ?

\- Il m'a menacé.

\- Tu veux le tuer ?

Elle avança d'un pas et Rivkin se fit plus menaçant, visant la poitrine de Tony. Ce dernier eut un nouveau hoquet de douleur, le visage de plus en plus pâle.

\- Ça dépend. Tu veux me voir en prison ici ? Ou … dans une pire situation en Israël ? Il faut que je termine ma mission, Ziva. A n'importe quel prix.

Elle se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlée, à la fois furieuse et paniquée.

\- Non. Lâche-cette-arme. Gronda-t-elle.

Rivkin eut un sourire aigre. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir passer la lueur de défi dans ses prunelles, et tira avant lui.

La balle de Rivkin fut déviée de sa trajectoire par le coup qu'il reçut en haut du thorax, et elle se ficha dans le sol tandis qu'il y tombait.

Ziva s'empara de son arme tombée à terre et la déchargea d'un mouvement preste du poignet avant de la lancer à l'autre bout du salon, puis elle glissa la sienne dans son étui et sortit son téléphone portable. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Tony et composa le numéro des secours.

\- Je suis l'officier du NCIS Ziva David, j'ai besoin de secours en urgence au 3558 place Volta pour deux hommes.

Tony rouvrit les yeux en sentant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur les blessures plus légères pour contenir le sang.

Il croisa son regard et y lut la dureté et la colère qu'elle y plaçait, teinté peut-être d'un voile d'appréhension.

Il fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Désolé. Parvint-il cependant à croasser.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il se sentit partir dans un sommeil des moins réels.

ooo

3 heures qu'ils patientaient à l'hôpital. Chacun d'un côté d'une porte dont les deux battants disposaient de larges ouvertures faites de plexiglas souples, permettant ainsi à Gibbs, assis, de voir Ziva de l'autre côté de la porte.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle était restée à atteindre, le visage indéchiffrable.

Une infirmière sortit d'une salle face à Ziva et se dirigea vers elle. Gibbs les vit échanger quelques mots.

Ziva secoua la tête à la négative, puis l'infirmière repartit et l'israélienne poussa la porte la séparant de son patron, tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

\- L'officier Rivkin s'en sortira. Il faut que j'aille faire un rapport préliminaire pour le Mossad, débita-t-elle. Vous aurez le mien demain matin.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil, et Ziva jeta un coup d'œil à la porte devant laquelle il patientait.

\- Il s'en sortira. Affirma-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Et elle partit sans ajouter un mot.

Gibbs soupira en faisant tourner son café entre ses mains.

Elle l'avait appelé dès que les ambulances étaient arrivées. Son ton avait été froid, direct, sans la moindre trace d'émotion. Elle lui avait dit que Tony était venu chez elle, qu'il y avait eue confrontation avec Rivkin et que tous deux s'étaient battus avant qu'elle n'arrive. Qu'ils étaient vivants et emmenés à l'hôpital.

Il s'y était rendu vitesse grand V, inquiet de la tournure des évènements. Tony et Rivkin étaient déjà en salle d'opération quand il était arrivé.

Depuis, il avait patienté en silence, après avoir prévenu les membres de son équipe. Du moins, prévenu McGee en lui disant d'avertir les autres, précisant qu'ils n'avaient pas à venir, et qu'il les tiendrait au courant.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage à présent tiède.

\- Monsieur ?

Gibbs leva la tête, surpris. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Face à lui, un médecin en blouse blanche enlevait son masque.

\- Vous êtes de la famille de Mr DiNozzo ?

Gibbs lui montra son insigne.

\- Ah. Fit le médecin en hochant la tête. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, il est dans un état stationnaire, mais …

ooo

Il avait passé le reste de la nuit dans sa cave, incapable de dormir.

Puis il était parti au NCIS de bonne heure. S'était acheté un café noir sur le trajet.

Avait passé les portes de l'ascenseur.

Pour se retrouver face à son équipe dans son intégralité, postée dans l'espace entre les quatre bureaux. Ducky, Palmer, McGee, Abby, tous le regardaient avancer. Ziva était assise dans son bureau et ne leva pas le nez de son écran. Vance même était en train de descendre les escaliers dans leur direction.

Gibbs s'avança en silence, et posa son gobelet de café sur son bureau en attendant la première question. Abby s'était immédiatement avancée vers lui, inquiète.

\- Comment va-t-il, Gibbs ? Si tu ne nous a rien dit, et si tu n'es pas resté là-bas, c'est que tout va bien, non ?

\- Les horaires de visite étaient passés. Répondit l'ex-marine.

\- Donc il est en vie, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Jethro ? Insista Ducky devant son temps de réponse.

Gibbs serra les mâchoires et prit une inspiration.

\- Ils l'ont mis dans le coma. Lâcha-t-il.

La nouvelle fut approximativement celle d'une petite bombe. Ziva leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui, incrédule. Abby blanchit violemment et s'accrocha au bras de Tim.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Vance.

\- Une hémorragie interne, et des dommages trop importants. Ils ne pouvaient pas le réveiller sans séquelles.

Gibbs vit Vance tourner son regard vers Ziva. Elle ne bougeait plus, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Son visage avait perdu une bonne teinte.

\- Quand est-ce que Rivkin sort de l'hôpital ? Lui demanda le directeur.

\- Il va être rapatrié demain matin. Répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

\- Vous êtes au courant des dernières nouvelles, Gibbs ? L'appartement de l'officier David a explosé, ce matin.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi là-bas. Explicita Ziva.

\- Le fait est que du travail vous y attend. Apparemment, ce n'était pas un accident. Certains vont avoir des questions. Vous feriez mieux d'avoir de sacrés bonnes réponses. Lâcha Vance avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

_Qui me suit ? Que pensez-vous de ce début de "réécriture" ? _


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! J'ai été rapide ! le troisième est déjà écrit, mais tout mettre aurait été trop long (4800 mots ...)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et vos nombreuses mises en favoris, ça me touche. J'imagine que c'est parce que ça vous plait. :p

Je précise que tous les passages entre guillemet et en italique ne sont pas des flash back, ils font partie intégrante de ma fiction où je mêle les vraies moments des épisodes (que je décris), et auxquels j'ajoute des parties. Il s'agit davantage d'une réécriture que d'une fiction inventée de toute pièce. )

Vous verrez que j'ai aussi « trafiqué » quelques passages, en accordant telles paroles ou tel dialogue à des personnages différents. Mais j'ai suivi la chronologie des épisodes, alors vous ne devriez pas être trop perdus.

Ouais … Bon du coup pour ce chap (et le prochain), j'admets, c'est surtout de la réutilisation de l'épisode **6x25** en mode réécriture. J'ai juste pas pu caser la génialissime scène de face-à-face Tony/Ziva puisqu'il est dans le coma, mais … Je la garde en réserve, alors pensez-y vous aussi. :3

Bonne lecture !

**Craquotte123** : merci :3

**Jen** : ça, pour en avoir, il va y en avoir fais moi confiance ! et merci beaucoup de me suivre dans toutes les fictions que j'entreprends ...

**Danette** : Haha, tu me fais rire :p du grand n'importe quoi ... en tout cas, merci beaucoup ! et poste la suite de Villiers !

**Slimim04** : Pas mal de gens ont arrêté de suivre depuis la 10, j'ai l'impression ... Même si je ne suis pas d'accord, je peux le comprendre. :) En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ravie d'avoir attiré ton attention !

**Crazy** : *hug Crazy dans ses petits bras avec fougue* Merciii ! J'espère vraiment remotiver les troupes ... en tout cas je suis super contente que ça ait marché avec toi et WJ, déjà ... Et bien sûr que j'ai vu ton OS ! mais j'attends d'avoir un peu de temps pour faire une review digne de ce nom :D

* * *

Un ordinateur portable avait été retrouvé, caché sous un tiroir de l'appartement dévasté. Ramené au NCIS, il avait été placé entre les mains d'Abby et de McGee, chargé de récupérer le plus de données possibles du disque dur sous un délai d'un jour.

Ainsi, les deux agents se trouvaient tous les deux confinés dans le laboratoire de la jeune femme. Le directeur les avait sommés de terminer cela le plus vite possible, excluant donc par là toute sortie, comme par exemple aller à l'hôpital voir Tony.

Abby loucha discrètement vers sa pendule.

\- Il est 17h15. Ils vont arriver.

\- Oui. Répondit McGee sans lever le nez de son écran.

La laborantine se mordilla la lèvre, puis se replongea sur son minutieux travail.

\- Il nous le dira, s'il y a des nouvelles, pas vrai ? Réitéra-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

McGee arrêta de taper, pour se retourner à demi vers sa coéquipière.

\- Abs, il est dans le coma, il-

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, le souffle coupé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne l'avait sans doute pas encore vraiment réalisé.

\- Il est vivant. Termina-t-il un ton plus bas. Mais les évolutions ne se font pas en une nuit, tu sais. Il faut qu'il guérisse.

Il se réinstalla devant son ordinateur.

Et, inquiet de l'absence de réaction d'Abby, se retourna à nouveau vers elle … et sursauta en voyant qu'elle s'était placée juste derrière lui, et qu'elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

\- Je suis inquiète. Déclama-t-elle, une lueur brillante au fond des yeux. Tout ça sent mauvais. Ce Rivkin qui fait chevalier seul ici, chez nous, pour chasser des trafiquants pouvant le mener à des terroristes d'Afrique … cet ordinateur grillé, qui était celui du cerveau des trafiquants, et qui a été retrouvé chez Ziva, caché derrière un meuble … ces mails qu'elle a reçu de Rivkin …

Elle plissa les lèvres avant de conclure :

\- Il y a trop de Mossad là-dedans. Tony a voulu bien faire en allant la voir. On le sait. Mais …

\- Il ne sera pas là-bas pour confirmer cette version, quand Gibbs, Ziva et Vance arriveront à Tel Aviv. Termina McGee.

Au vu des grands yeux que fit Abby alors qu'il énonçait ça, il pinça les lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle. Tu … penses qu'elle pourrait mentir ?

Tim baissa les yeux au sol en inspirant.

\- Je … ne crois pas, mais … elle ne nous a pas tout dit.

\- De là à cacher le fait que son copain a failli tuer Tony ?! S'énerva Abby.

\- On ne connaît pas toute l'histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, McGee ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, puis se détourna vivement de Tim pour attraper une petite boîte de verre, circulaire, contenant une balle.

\- Cette balle, McGee, provient de l'arme de Ziva. Elle a été récupérée dans l'épaule de Rivkin. Elle aurait tiré sur lui, si ce n'était pour sauver Tony ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais ...

\- Tu as lu son rapport ? Le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

\- … Non. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Abby soupira.

\- Je ne sens pas cette affaire. Pas du tout. Finissons ça, et après nous irons à l'hôpital.

ooo

Alors que cette conversation avait lieu, à des kilomètres de là Gibbs, Ziva et le directeur Vance étaient assis dans un imposant avion de transport militaire.

La carcasse ronronnant berçait les passages, mais malgré ses cernes Ziva n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Elle était assise sur le banc opposé à celui de ses deux supérieurs, au bout, et regardait la carlingue sans la voir.

Ni Gibbs ni le directeur n'avait échangé davantage que quelques paroles, d'ailleurs. Tout avait été dit, maintenant, ils devraient répondre aux questions qui leur seraient sûrement posées une fois qu'ils auraient atteint le sol israélien.

Malgré elle, les mêmes pensées tournaient en boucle dans la tête de l'israélienne. Le rapport qu'elle devrait faire à son père. Son face-à-face prochain avec Michael, rapatrié un peu plus tôt dans un avion spécialisé et moins cahotant. L'état de Tony.

En allait à l'aéroport militaire, Gibbs était passé devant l'hôpital. Elle avait croisé son regard à travers le rétroviseur central, mais il n'avait pas posé de questions et elle n'avait rien demandé. Alors il ne s'était pas arrêté.

Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit suivant la découverte du carnage dans son appartement à l'ambassade israélienne, afin de prévenir son père. Et contacter Vance. En revenant au NCIS très tôt, elle avait appris l'explosion de son appartement.

Puis Gibbs était arrivé. Et leur avait annoncé ce à quoi elle n'osait même pas penser.

Toute la nuit, elle avait été dévorée par sa colère.

Trahie … par deux des hommes desquels elle était proche. Deux hommes à qui elle avait accordé sa confiance. Et eux s'étaient entretués sur le sol de son salon, pour une histoire de terrorisme dont elle n'avait même pas été avertie par le Mossad. Faisant qu'un homme de plus l'avait potentiellement trahie. Son père …

Elle revoyait sans cesse son arrivée dans son appartement, son amant menaçant son coéquipier, et le fait qu'il avait failli le tuer. Si elle n'avait pas tiré … Mais surtout : et si elle avait tiré plus tôt ? Si elle avait appelé les secours plus tôt ? Tony n'aurait peut-être pas eue une hémorragie plus grave, il serait peut-être assis là, avec eux, et alors elle aurait pu l'ignorer, lui en vouloir, mais il aurait été là. Debout. Parlant, respirant, marchant …

Le pilote les averti de leur arrivée à Tel Aviv, mais elle l'entendit à peine.

Il y avait beaucoup de questions en perspective. Et elle en avait aussi beaucoup à poser.

L'avion se posa sur la piste, et effectua quelques manœuvres avant qu'enfin la large porte arrière ne s'ouvre comme une bouche, et que le Directeur et ses deux agents n'en descendent.

Un comité d'accueil les attendait de pied ferme, comme prévu.

_« Un homme chauve s'avança, habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon kaki. Ses yeux noirs pétillant dans ses orbites, il s'adressa en premier lieu au Directeur, d'une voix à l'accent coupant. _

_\- Directeur Vance. Le Directeur David vous verra bientôt. Il est désireux de vous parler. _

_\- Tout comme moi. Répondit Vance en échangeant avec lui un signe de tête. _

_Puis l'homme se tourna vers Ziva, immobile, les lèvres pincées. Sans prendre cela en compte, il s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser sur chaque joue sans qu'elle ne réagisse davantage._

_\- Officier David. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps. Merci d'être venue. _

_\- Aucune raison de me remercier. Ma venue n'a rien à voir avec toi. Répondit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux en détournant les yeux. _

_\- Ziva. Constata-t-il avec un sourire. Toujours aussi impétueuse. Je dois me présenter ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Gibbs. _

_Ziva fit un pas de côté pour se placer entre les deux, et les présenta l'un à l'autre de façon tout à fait formelle. _

_\- Officier Amit Hadar, agent spécial Gibbs. » _

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard, chacun semblant émettre un jugement silencieux sur l'autre.

Ziva coupa court à cet échange en passant devant eux, se dirigeant vers l'imposante berline rutilante attendant sur le tarmac.

\- Je conduis. Précisa-t-elle.

ooo

_« - Vous pouvez entrer. Dit le directeur du Mossad alors que quelques coups venaient d'être frappés à la porte de son bureau. _

_Il entendit quelqu'un entrer, mais continua de fouiller dans ses papiers, achevant le rapport particulièrement ardu qu'il était en train d'annoter. _

_\- Un instant. Précisa-t-il. _

_C'est alors qu'il senti un regard brûlant posé sur lui. Levant les yeux de son bureau, il croisa les iris noirs de sa fille, et se leva sans plus attendre, refermant son dossier. _

_\- Ziva ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton ravi. Ziva … _

_Il s'approcha pour prendre chacune de ses épaules et lui colla un baiser sur chaque joue, ignorant son sourire crispé et son regard froid. _

_\- Quand as-tu commencé à te maquiller autant ? Constata-t-il lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle et ausculta ses traits. _

_\- Ravie de te voir aussi. Répliqua-t-elle, les lèvres toujours aussi pincées. _

_Eli David avisa sa montre : _

_\- Avec la circulation, je ne t'attendais pas avant une heure. _

_\- J'ai conduit. _

_\- Tu en as assez dit._

_Il lui indiqua un fauteuil d'un geste, alors qu'elle se balançait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre : _

_\- Ziva. Assieds-toi. Assieds-toi._

_Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, droite. Il n'insista pas plus et s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau. _

_\- Alors dis-moi, comment vas-tu ? _

_\- J'ai connu mieux. Répondit-elle. »_

\- Michael est un homme bien. Loyal.

_« - Loyal envers qui ? Répliqua Ziva sur un ton plus haut._

_Il leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de sa fille. _

_\- Envers nous tous. _

_\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit vrai. _

_\- Tu es en colère. Constata-t-il._

_La jeune femme prit une inspiration avant de formuler sa réponse :_

_\- Je suis perdue. _

_\- C'est pourquoi je te voulais ici. Expliqua-t-il. _

_\- Pour trouver des réponses ? _

_\- Non. Pour trouver du réconfort. Tu me laisses trouver les réponses. » _

\- Je serais réconfortée une fois que je saurais que l'agent DiNozzo s'en sortira. Et que j'aurais eue les réponses à tout ce que je ne sais pas. Où est l'officier Rivkin ?

ooo

Michael Rivkin avait été installé dans une aile protégée de l'un des bâtiments du Mossad, où il pouvait recevoir des soins tout en continuant à être alité.

Ziva connaissait le trajet qui y menait par cœur. Il faut dire qu'elle avait souvent été contrainte de rester allongée dans l'un de ces lits blancs, les fois où ses missions dérapaient quelque peu.

Arrivée devant la porte que son père lui avait indiquée, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra en coup de vent avant de refermer avec force le battant derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle se retournait vers le lit de la petite salle, elle croisa les yeux noirs de l'officier du Kidon.

\- Ziva. Fit Rivkin d'une voix légèrement cassée.

Elle s'avança d'un pas, raide et droite, le visage inexpressif, jusqu'à poser ses deux mains sur le côté du lit de l'israélien, avançant son visage vers le sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, en scrutant les profondeurs.

\- Qui es-tu ? Articula-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Il émit un petit sourire en coin et détourna le regard.

\- Je crois toujours être l'officier du Mossad Michael Rivkin.

\- Et à qui va ta loyauté ?

Rivkin releva ses yeux, pour les planter à nouveau dans ceux de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Au Mossad.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

\- J'obéis aux ordres. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Donc, cette bagarre dans mon appartement … Tu obéissais aux ordres ? à ceux de mon père ?

Il plissa les lèvres.

\- La situation a dégénéré. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Ziva baissa les yeux vers le bandage qui enserrait le contour de l'épaule droite de l'israélien, entourant le haut de son thorax.

\- Moi non plus. Alors que tu aurais pu me le donner.

\- C'était lui ou moi, Ziva. Articula-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Elle fit un rictus et se releva, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et fixant la fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Il est mort ? Demanda finalement Rivkin au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Non. Répondit-elle immédiatement.

\- Il est ici, alors ?

Elle dévia son regard vers l'israélien. Son visage était un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire, mais il n'avait en rien perdu de son endurance et de sa force. Il serait sur pied d'ici une semaine, tout au plus.

\- Non.

\- Tu crois que je suis mauvais ?

\- Tu as tué un agent américain.

\- Un accident.

Elle eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu as failli en tuer un autre.

Elle frémit de colère contenue, et se mit à marcher sans but.

\- Tu savais qu'il venait à ton appartement pour te confronter ? Il m'a provoqué. Il me voulait hors de ta vie. Et il m'a attaqué. Si-

Furieuse, elle le coupa en enroulant brusquement ses doigts autour de son cou, le plaquant sur son oreiller.

\- Tu voulais que je te laisse le tuer, Michael ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Il fallait que je termine mon enquête. Articula-t-il d'un ton lourd, le regard noir. Avec ce qu'il pouvait savoir sur moi, s'il m'arrêtait, c'était fini.

\- Quel genre d'affaires dirigez-vous ici ?! Chacun fait ce qu'il veut ?

\- Nous suivons les ordres ! Cette enquête, Ziva, il en va de la sécurité de _ton_ pays ! J'avais pas le choix.

\- Mensonge.

\- Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

\- Officier David. Fit une voix inconnue.

Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et lâcha Rivkin, un goût aigre au fond de la bouche.

\- Veuillez me suivre. Lui indiqua l'homme.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot ni un regard supplémentaire à l'israélien qui se frottait la gorge.

* * *

_Désolée s'il y a des fautes, me suis pas relue ! *shame on me*_

_La suite arrive dès demain, si les retours sont au rendez-vous !_

_Si vous avez besoin d'inspiration : que pensez-vous de cette réécriture ? De l'endroit où elle va vous mener ? Ça vous remémore cette fin de saison géniale ? ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! La seconde partie du chap précédent est là aujourd'hui ... Il s'agit de la fin de la réécriture du **6x25**. :) Le 4ème chap est déjà écrit, il n'attends que vous !

Merci à tous et bonne lecture

**couzi12** : Merci ! Mais ... qu'est-ce que le whump ? :p

**Danette** : Oh, cool ! J'irai lire ça dès que possible ;) *se moque* Le faire mourir ? Tu parles de Tony, n'est-ce-pas ? Faire mourir Tony ? Oh, j'y penserai ... *sourire sadique* En tout cas je ne peux que te conseiller de la regarder à nouveau ! j'attaque la 7 ... Vraiment géniale.

**Jen** : Oh que je te comprends ! le début de la 7 est aussi une tuerie :) merci !

* * *

_« - Alors, comment est Israël ? C'est magique, non ? Je veux dire, j'ai toujours voulu y aller. C'est en troisième sur ma liste. Les îles Galápagos, et Bollywood … Gibbs ? _

_\- L'affaire, Abby. La rappela à l'ordre l'ex-marine tandis que McGee la regardait d'un air interrogatif. _

_\- McGee et moi, on a travaillé sur l'ordinateur de Rivkin et … ça avance assez bien. _

_Elle fit un sourire forcé à McGee qui ouvrit des yeux ronds à ses mots, avant de continuer : _

_\- Avec un peu de chance, on aura fini pour notre échéance de 24h. _

_McGee prit la suite : _

_\- J'ai lancé un traçage des appels du portable de Ziva. La plupart ont été vérifiés. _

_Gibbs, son téléphone à l'oreille, observait par la fenêtre du couloir où il se trouvait. Quelques mètres plus loin, Ziva était en train de quitter un bâtiment. _

_\- La plupart ? Demanda-t-il à Abby. _

_\- Elle a passé un appel de sa voiture la nuit dernière à un téléphone israélien hautement crypté. Continua McGee. L'appel a été passé juste après minuit. _

_\- Six heures avant l'explosion. Ajouta Gibbs. _

_Ziva venait de descendre un escalier. Il la suivait à distance, intrigué. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un …_

_\- Ce qui signifie que Ziva a vraiment contrarié quelqu'un ou … Continua McGee. _

_\- Ne le dis pas. Lui ordonna Abby. _

_\- Elle était peut-être impliquée. Finit-il cependant par dire. _

_\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Se récria-t-elle. _

_Il lui jeta un regard désolé. _

_\- J'ai tracé le téléphone israélien. Continua McGee. Il appartient à …_

_Enfin, Gibbs parvint à voir vers qui elle se dirigeait. _

_\- L'officier Amit Hadar. Termina-t-il avant de raccrocher. _

_Hadar finit la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, avant de l'éteindre sur un muret tout proche puis de l'écraser consciencieusement entre ses doigts. _

_Il ne sentit pas Ziva arriver, mais se rendit compte de sa présence dans son dos lorsqu'elle coinça fermement un bras autour de son cou, le prenant en étau contre elle, sa bouche à un centimètre de l'oreille de l'israélien. _

_\- Parle. Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. _

_\- Ziva, qu'y a-t-il ? _

_\- Parle. _

_\- Tu m'as appelé, tu te souviens ? _

_Animée par la colère elle appuya plus fort, et il émit un grognement. _

_\- Pour mettre Rivkin à l'abri. Tonna-t-elle. _

_\- A l'abri de qui ? _

_\- Lui-même. _

_\- La situation avait changé. _

_\- C'est ça ta réponse ? _

_\- Je protège le Mossad. _

_\- Il n'y avait rien à protéger ! _

_Elle le relâcha sur ces mots en le repoussant vers l'avant. Il se mit immédiatement face à elle en position de défense. _

_\- J'aurais pas dû te faire confiance. Insista-t-elle tandis qu'il passait ses doigts sur sa gorge. _

_\- Comme si c'était ma décision. _

_\- Mon père t'aurait écouté ! _

_\- Rivkin avait des problèmes. Tu le savais. Mais tu as décidé de ne rien dire à ton père. Tu voulais protéger Rivkin, mais en réalité, tu l'as mené à sa perte. _

_Furieuse, elle lui envoya rageusement son poing, qu'il évita en se baissant et en parant le coup. Il para les suivants et la poussa vers l'arrière, continuant de parler avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus à nouveau. _

_\- Rivkin a tué un agent américain. Tu le savais ! Mais tu n'as toujours rien dit. _

_\- Je t'ai appelé pour le mettre à l'abri ! Cria-t-elle à son tour. _

_\- Trop tard ! On ne pouvait plus le sortir du pays. Mais seulement nettoyer derrière lui. Et derrière toi. _

_Hadar leva les yeux, apercevant Gibbs à quelques mètres derrière la jeune femme. Il continua un ton plus bas : _

_\- Il n'y a plus personne à blâmer. Arrête de chercher. _

_Comme pour contrer ses derniers mots, il lui remit un papier, et s'en alla tandis que Gibbs arrivait. Ziva déplia la feuille, qui se révéla être une photo : celle qui était dans un cadre, dans son appartement, brisé lors de la bagarre entre Tony et Rivkin … Celle la représentant, enfant, entourée de son demi-frère Ari et de sa jeune sœur Tali. _

_Elle la replia et se retourna vers Gibbs, qui la regardait en silence. _

_\- Le feu, c'était Hadar. _

_\- Il couvrait Rivkin. Ajouta Gibbs, signifiant qu'il avait compris. _

_\- J'ai été trahie … par le Mossad, par mon père, par Tony. Déblatéra-t-elle en regardant partout sauf en direction de son patron. _

_\- Qui est le prochain ? Demanda-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers lui. Toi ? _

_Et elle repartit. »_

ooo

_« - Ca fait longtemps, mon ami. _

_Eli David sourit à Vance, assis dans un fauteuil en face du sien. _

_\- Amsterdam. Répondit le directeur du NCIS. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? »_

\- C'est simple. Une stupide bagarre entre deux de nos agents.

_« - On sait tous les deux que ça ne vient pas de là. Je t'ai averti pour la cellule dormante. Ton homme était déjà bien impliqué. Tu nous prends pour des incapables. _

_\- Mon point de vue est un peu différent. Les menaces étaient … immédiates. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le luxe d'être patient._

_Vance but une gorgée du thé qu'on lui avait servi. »_

\- La patience est parfois capitale. Ou tes amis risquent de devenir des ennemis. Et on se retrouve avec un Américain mort, un autre dans le coma, et un Israélien blessé lié à tout cela. Ce qu'aucun de nous ne souhaitait.

_« Le silence se fit quelques secondes, et Vance se rassit profondément dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait, pliant les jambes. _

_\- Rivkin n'était pas un agent dévoyé. Il suivait tes ordres, tu l'as dit toi-même. Continua-t-il. _

_\- Il y a un camp d'entraînement terroriste en Afrique du Nord. _

_Intrigué, Vance se rapprocha en bout de fauteuil tandis qu'Eli continuait : _

_\- Nous n'avons pas pu le localiser … de manière exacte, mais nous avons identifié une de ses cellules dormantes à Los Angeles. _

_\- D'où la venue de Rivkin ? _

_\- On avait un plan. Trouver le chef de la cellule. Il nous conduit au cerveau qui, lui, nous donne l'emplacement du camp. _

_\- Et il les tue en passant. Le cerveau y compris. _

_\- Il ne pouvait risquer de vous les mettre à dos. _

_\- Oh je comprends, Eli, je ne te juge pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. _

_\- Malheureusement, je ne peux espérer … que toute la communauté du renseignement soit aussi compréhensive que toi. _

_Ils échangèrent un sourire. _

_\- Alors Rivkin les espionnait. Confirma Vance. _

_\- Leon, la mort de l'agent américain était un accident. _

_\- Rivkin n'a jamais fini sa mission, n'est-ce-pas ? Tout ça pour trouver un camp qui a sans doute déjà déménagé. _

_\- Je ne cherche pas le camp. Mais l'homme à sa tête. _

_\- Il doit être très important pour toi. _

_\- Il a tué l'un des miens. »_

ooo

_« - Qu'est-ce que t'as, Abs ? Demanda un Gibbs sillonnant les rues de Tel Aviv, un café à la main. _

_\- Salut, Gibbs. C'est mon premier « qu'est-ce que t'as » trans-mondial. Je pourrais avoir une livraison trans-mondiale de Caf-Pow selon toi ? _

_\- Ca dépend de tes infos. _

_\- On a fait un puzzle post-mortem avec l'ordinateur portable de Rivkin. _

_\- Et on a pu reconstruire la plupart des données de son disque dur. Continua McGee. _

_\- Il a utilisé un algorithme spécialisé, reprit Abby, pour générer une clé bien cachée pour la plupart de ses fichiers. _

_\- Mais on a réussi à casser l'algorithme et le protocole du FAI. _

_\- Et alors, McGee ?_

_\- En fait, on a remis son disque dur en état, et il s'avère … _

_\- Que c'est pas l'ordinateur portable de Rivkin. Finit Abby. _

_\- Donc, on a rien. Conclut Gibbs. _

_\- Non, en fait, patron, on a tout. Le reprit Tim. Ce portable appartenait à Abin Tabal. _

_\- Notre cerveau mort ? _

_\- Ouais, lui-même. Affirma Abby. Rivkin a dû échanger les ordinateurs portables après l'avoir tué. On part sur une mauvaise poste, et il a les infos dont il avait besoin. _

_\- On a des numéros de série, des noms et des numéros de portables, tous liés à différents endroits d'Afrique du Nord. _

_\- Et c'est pas tout, Gibbs. Reprit la laborantine. On a pu décrypter les comptes mails de Rivkin. Ce qui n'était que la moitié de la bataille, car c'était en hébreu … et l'hébreu est dur. _

_\- Apparemment, continua McGee, Rivkin travaillait à Washington avec des contacts du Mossad pour récolter des infos sur un camp d'entraînement terroriste. _

_\- Qui sont ses contacts ? »_

\- Nous avons tracé différents mails à … un compte confidentiel. Un compte … très très confidentiel. Nous n'avons pas encore pu savoir à qui il appartenait.

\- Bien. Continuez de creuser. Bon travail, vous deux.

ooo

_« Ziva entra sans frapper. Eli était en train de téléphoner à quelqu'un, il parlait en hébreu. Il reposa le combiné et ôta ses lunettes à la vue de sa fille, qui rentra directement dans le vif du sujet. _

_\- Tu as dit à Michael de rester avec moi. Pourquoi ? _

_\- Ca ne te regarde pas. _

_\- Et j'ai décidé que si. Répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant pour poser ses mains sur le bois du bureau. _

_\- Ne m'interroge pas, Ziva. »_

\- Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Son enquête ? Les ordres ?

Il leva vers elle un visage aux traits fatigués.

\- Il s'agit d'une mission de la plus haute importance. L'officier Rivkin a commis une erreur. Il ne va plus en faire partie. Tu dois passer à autre chose.

\- Ce n'est plus à propos de lui.

\- L'agent DiNozzo ?

\- Je veux savoir s'il avait raison. Pourquoi il venait m'interroger. Il croyait que j'étais liée à l'enquête de Michael … alors que non. Pourquoi ?

\- Il était jaloux.

Elle tourna la tête et souffla un grand coup, retenant son exaspération.

\- Même si c'était le cas, ça ne le rend pas fautif. Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi m'exclure ?

_« - Parce que, Ziva, je ne sais plus à qui tu réponds désormais. Le NCIS ou le Mossad ? _

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? _

_\- Je m'attends à ta loyauté. A moi, et à moi seul ! »_

\- Tu aurais voulu de moi que je le laisse tuer Tony, sous mes yeux ? Comprit-elle en retroussant les lèvres, refusant cette idée.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu comprennes l'importance de sa mission. Que tu aies confiance en son jugement, en _mon_ jugement.

Abasourdie, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux fixés sur son père. Celui qui venait d'émettre ces mots.

Lui inspira une longue gorgée d'air, et s'installa mieux derrière son bureau.

\- Il … Gibbs aurait fini par savoir. Finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix étranglée.

\- Mais j'aurais eu le temps d'aviser des quelques détails avec le directeur Vance.

\- Quelques … _détails_ ?

Il daigna lever le nez des feuilles dans lesquelles il venait de se replonger.

\- Tu peux sortir, Ziva.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Retourne là-bas, avec cet agent Gibbs. Tu en as fait assez. Approfondit-il d'un ton froid, cassant.

\- Et … la mission de Rivkin ?

\- J'ai déjà quelqu'un dessus.

\- Je n'aurais pas de réponses à mes questions, alors, n'est-ce-pas ? Ne me l'avais-tu pas promis ? Dit-elle d'un ton acide.

Il leva les yeux vers elle par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Tu m'as prouvé assez de chose au sujet de ta loyauté, Ziva. Sors de cette pièce, veux-tu. J'ai un pays à protéger.

Et cette dernière phrase mordante ne laissa pas vraiment de doutes dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

ooo

_« Le tarmac était d'un blanc étincelant, illuminé par le soleil de Tel Aviv. Un vent puissant soufflait parmi les quelques individus attendant de monter dans leur avion à destination de Washington. _

_Le directeur Vance et le directeur David marchait côte à côte. Vance venait de sortir une petite clé USB, qu'il remit à son homologue israélien. _

_\- Nos hommes … ont récupéré ça du portable que Rivkin utilisait. Ça devrait répondre à tes questions. _

_\- Merci. Fit Eli. Et remercie également Mlle Sciuto. _

_Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent._

_\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ignores ? Reprit Vance. _

_\- Plus maintenant. _

_\- Bonne chasse, Eli. _

_\- Shalom, mon ami. »_

Le directeur du Mossad se retourna vers les agents de Vance. Il adressa un léger signe de tête à Gibbs, puis tourna son regard vers Ziva, postée droite devant l'avion. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons, remontant dans sa berline sans un regard de plus.

Gibbs tourna la tête vers son agent. Elle avait le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la voiture s'éloignant. Ses lèvres toujours aussi serrées.

\- Ziva.

Intriguée, elle tourna la tête vers la droite. Rivkin arrivait vers elle, un bras en écharpe. Elle attendit sans un mot qu'il soit près d'elle et s'arrête, ses iris sombres ancrés dans les siens.

\- Je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé. Pour ce qui est arrivé. Dit-il.

Elle détourna la tête vers sa voiture. Rivkin suivit son regard et comprit.

\- Il a des obligations. Une population à protéger. Et moi …

Il se tut. La curiosité fit que Ziva tourna à nouveau son visage vers lui.

Rivkin pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, et laissa tomber ses épaules.

\- J'avoue que j'ai préféré te protéger plutôt que te donner les détails de ma mission.

Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Tu le pouvais ?

Il prit le temps d'une longue inspiration.

\- J'aurais pu. Mais je préférais … profiter d'être avec toi.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu as failli tuer mon coéquipier.

\- Parce qu'il était un obstacle direct à ma mission. Je n'avais pas le temps de prendre une décision moins … radicale. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi … sauf si on considère le fait que protéger Israël revient à te protéger toi aussi.

Quelques secondes de silence filèrent.

\- Ziva. Pardonne-moi. Je sais que quelque part au fond de toi, tu me comprends. Quand tu auras apaisé ta colère … je reviendrai.

\- Pour finir ta mission ? Dit-elle d'un ton aigre, quoique radouci.

Il eut un léger sourire.

\- Je ne crois pas être en tête de liste pour la continuer.

\- Ziva.

Elle tourna la tête vers Gibbs, qui lui indiqua d'un geste que l'avion allait partir. Elle échangea encore un regard avec Rivkin, avant de se décider à tourner les talons.

\- Shalom, Ziva. Fit l'israélien derrière elle.

La jeune femme grimpa sur les premières marches de l'avion. Elle hésita un instant.

\- Shalom, Michael.

* * *

Et voilà ... le chapitre prochain se passe "entre les deux" saisons. Ensuite, je ré-attaquerai probablement la réécriture et réutilisation de passages d'épisodes, j'en ai notamment vus quelques-uns dans le 7x02 qui sont parfaits ... Je verrais le moment venu !

Comme c'est surtout de la réutilisation ici, je ne vous demanderais pas grand chose : que pensez-vous de la discussion Ziva/Rivkin de la fin ? Et de celle Ziva/Eli ?

Que va-t-il se passer ?

A très bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. Une première partie de partiels terminée : vous avez droit à la suite. :)

Merci pour les reviews,_ Danette, alicia_ et _Jen_, et merci pour les mises en favori !

Aujourd'hui, c'est fini pour les extraits d'épisode, place à l'UA se déroulant entre la S6 et la S7.

* * *

La fin d'après-midi était proche quand Abby et McGee se rendirent à l'hôpital.

L'enquête était bouclée –avait dit Leon Vance. Le Mossad reprenait ses droits sur la mission, et étant donné qu'il y avait eu bavure des deux côtés, la justice patienterait jusqu'au réveil de Tony, avant de le confronter à Rivkin et d'avoir un second récit des évènements.

Abby poussa la porte de la chambre, plongée dans une douce pénombre. Les stores avaient été baissés et diffusaient une lumière tamisée dans la pièce.

Tony était allongé, relié à de multiples machines dont un moniteur cardiaque. Un cathéter était relié à son bras droit, et un liquide transparent filait goutte à goutte jusque dans ses veines. Un masque respiratoire lui mangeait le bas du visage, mais à l'écoute du son apaisant de l'air insufflé dans les poumons de l'agent ainsi qu'à celui du bip régulier du moniteur, témoin des battements de son palpitant, tout aurait pu pousser à croire qu'il était simplement endormi.

La jeune gothique s'approcha de lui, suivi par McGee. Elle posa sa main gauche sur le drap blanc du lit et l'autre en suspension dans les airs, au-dessus du visage de Tony, hésitant à le toucher. Elle posa finalement, avec lenteur, ses doigts sur la tempe de l'italien.

\- Il n'a pas l'air blessé. Fit-elle remarquer d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme. Ça fait du bien. Sourit McGee.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Abby se retourne et le fusille du regard, lui donnant envie de ravaler ses paroles.

\- Je-

\- Flash-info : il est dans le _coma_, McGee. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait matière à rire.

L'informaticien pinça les lèvres et s'approcha du lit.

Abby avait glissé ses doigts dans la main lâche de l'agent, et la serrait avec fougue.

\- Combien de temps …

\- Va-t-il rester dans le coma ? Termina une voix inconnue.

Surpris, les deux se retournèrent d'un bond.

Une jeune femme en blouse blanche venait de faire une discrète entrée dans la pièce. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn ramenés en une haute queue de cheval. Elle eut un petit sourire contrit devant la réaction de Tim et Abby.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle s'avança vers le pied du lit de Tony pour aviser la pochette dans laquelle se trouvait les résultats de ses examens cliniques les plus récents.

\- Vous êtes chirurgien ?

La femme leva ses yeux sombres vers Abby avec un sourire.

\- Non, je suis médecin. Je m'occupe du sommeil de Mr DiNozzo et de son bon rétablissement.

Elle se retourna vers son patient, et se dirigea vers les machines l'entourant pour les ausculter une à une, notant quelques mots sur un calepin qu'elle tenait à la main. Dans la faible luminosité de la chambre, Abby nota que le grain de peau du visage du médecin avait un aspect étrange, comme si elle avait eu des brûlures, camouflées par du fond de teint.

Mis à part cela, la profonde gentillesse semblant émaner de la jeune femme la mit à l'aise.

\- Vous ne portez pas de badge ? S'interrogea Abby.

La médecin passa sa main sur la poche de sa blouse située sur son cœur.

\- Si, je-

Elle arrêta sa phrase en tâtant le vide, et baissa le nez vers ladite poche.

\- Zut, je l'ai _encore_ perdu. Désolée. Je suis le Dr Sharp. Vous pouvez m'appeler Anastasia. Vous êtes de sa famille ?

McGee secoua la tête de manière négative, mais Abby le contredit.

\- Oui.

Elle posa ses mains sur son cœur avant de continuer.

\- Sa famille de cœur.

Tim haussa un sourcil puis regarda le Dr Sharp.

\- Nous sommes ses collègues, précisa-t-il. Qu'a-t-il, exactement ?

Le docteur s'empara de la pochette à l'avant du lit, et en lut quelques lignes.

\- Et bien, son état est stationnaire. Il a reçu un violent choc qui a écrasé ses poumons, qui étaient déjà très abîmés par une maladie infectieuse dont il a souffert il y a quelques années. De plus, de nombreux bris de verre sont entrés dans sa chair, dont un qui a empalé son côté gauche, endommageant le foie. Et créant une hémorragie interne assez conséquente …

Elle serra les lèvres face à la mine déconfite d'Abby, et s'empressa de continuer.

\- Excusez-moi. J'aurais peut-être dû me contenter de … moins en dire.

\- Non, non, la rassura Tim. Nous voulions savoir.

Abby déglutit et retourna son visage vers Tony.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Le Dr Sharp prit une longue inspiration.

\- Je vais parler comme un médecin, mais … Le temps nous le dira. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'il récupère. Ensuite, nous pourrons vérifier l'état de ses organes internes.

\- Le cerveau n'est pas touché ?

\- Non. Il s'agit d'un coma semi-artificiel, nous l'avons provoqué, mais … il serait tombé dedans de toute façon. Mieux valait le provoquer. Le seul problème, c'est que nous ne savons pas s'il se réveillera quand … quand nous voudrons que ce soit le cas, pour parler en des termes « compréhensibles ».

Abby hocha la tête, et Tim sentit sa gorge se serrer.

La jeune femme les contourna et avisa la quantité de liquide contenue dans la poche au-dessus du lit de Tony, avant de faire une moue satisfaite. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et remit les feuilles à sa place.

\- Les résultats sont bons. Constata-t-elle.

\- C'est bon signe ?

Elle posa la main sur la poignée mais se retourna à la question d'Abby.

\- Je ne peux pas me prononcer. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Mais, nous vous tiendrons au courant de chaque évolution. Bonne journée.

La porte se referma derrière la jeune femme.

ooo

L'avion était arrivé tôt dans la matinée.

Ziva n'avait, une fois de plus, pas fermé l'œil de toute la durée du vol. La voiture de fonction empruntée par Gibbs les attendait à l'aéroport. L'agent avait ainsi déposé tout le monde au parking du NCIS, afin que chacun récupère son véhicule.

A peine eut-elle posé un pied au sol et fermé sa portière que Gibbs se tourna vers elle à travers la vitre.

\- Ziva.

Elle hésita, les clés de sa mini rouge au creux de sa paume, puis se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu n'as plus d'appartement.

Elle fit un sourire aigre.

\- Je sais.

Gibbs la fixa quelques secondes avant de rouvrir la bouche.

\- Viens chez moi.

\- Pas besoin. J'irai à l'hôtel.

\- Ziva. Tu iras voir la compta demain, au bureau. Ils ont souvent des contacts dans la ville pour les agents en déplacement. Ils te trouveront un appartement meublé en attendant que tu en trouves un qui te convienne.

\- Je peux aller à l'hôtel en attendant, répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu as besoin d'un lieu sûr.

L'israélienne tourna ses yeux vers lui, sonda les iris bleus acier.

\- Et calme. Conclut Gibbs.

Elle prit une courte inspiration, sentant ses épaules se relâcher. A deux doigts de capituler. Après tout … elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux nuits. Un peu de sommeil, et elle fouillerait la capitale à la recherche d'un nouvel appartement. Duquel elle ne donnerait l'adresse à personne, décida-t-elle.

Elle remonta dans la voiture.

ooo

\- Je peux prendre le canapé.

\- Je te ramène de quoi dormir.

\- Non, laisse, ça ira. C'est juste pour quelques minutes de repos.

\- Ziva …

Elle finit par obtempérer et posa son sac à côté de l'imposant canapé de cuir marron, avant de suivre Gibbs jusqu'à la cuisine. Entre temps, elle laissa machinalement son regard glisser sur l'aménagement de la maison de son patron.

C'était bien quelque chose qui ne changerait jamais … comme lui.

\- Tiens.

Il lui tendit une épaisse couverture et un oreiller, rangés dans une commode de chêne.

Ziva les prit et les installa sur le vieux canapé, avant d'ôter ses chaussures. Gibbs venait de monter l'escalier. Au sifflement qu'il émit, elle leva la tête et intercepta le tee-shirt qu'il lui lança. Un vieux, ample, au sigle du NIS.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et l'enfila, ainsi qu'un short qu'elle avait pu récupérer au Mossad. Elle avait eu le temps d'y prendre quelques anciennes affaires laissées là-bas depuis qu'elle était aux Etats-Unis. Mine de rien, il lui fallait retrouver un appart, mais refaire sa garde-robe … Elle se fustigea mentalement pour cette réflexion aussi futile, et se glissa sous la couette.

Un instant, la jeune femme pensa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'endormir. Mais la masse de sentiments qui l'avaient assailli ces dernières 48heures avaient usés son mental tout autant que son corps, et ses muscles l'abandonnèrent rapidement.

La nuit était encore sombre, et la pièce tout autant, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de quand ses paupières se refermèrent.

Elle n'entendit pas non plus les pas de Gibbs qui descendit l'escalier et s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Il l'observa quelques instants, pensif. Puis ramena la couette plus haut sur ses épaules, se baissant vers son agent et posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, Ziva. Souffla-t-il.

Ses mots franchirent le subconscient de l'israélienne, et elle ouvrit à demi les yeux, une dernière fois avant de s'endormir, tandis que sa gorge se serrait douloureusement et que ses poings se serraient. Sentant la main de Gibbs sur la sienne, elle glissa doucement son autre main par-dessus et exerça une légère pression sur les doigts masculins abîmés par le travail manuel.

Elle était bien incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à cela. Il lui fallait d'abord faire le tri dans ses propres sentiments, à elle …

Et connaître ceux des personnes qui l'avaient trahie.

ooo

\- Ziva ! S'écria Abby alors que l'israélienne faisait un premier pas dans son antre.

Elle s'approcha d'elle de toute la vitesse que lui autorisaient ses compensées, puis hésita une micro seconde avant de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ziva se raidit automatiquement, puis posa ses mains sur le dos de son amie et collègue en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Je ne savais pas trop si je devais te faire un câlin ou pas, ni même si tu l'accepterais, commença à babiller la gothique. Mais avec les évènements qui viennent de se passer, Tony dans le coma, et ce Rivkin sur qui tu as tiré, et puis ton retour en Israël qui, d'après McGee, ne s'est pas bien passé, je me suis dit que tu en aurais quand même besoin. Et puis tout le monde a besoin d'un câlin. Et même si tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations, l'erreur est humaine, alors tu avais besoin de ce câlin. On est de ton côté. Désolée d'avoir fouillé dans tes affaires.

Ziva haussa un sourcil, et tourna la tête vers McGee, immobile. Il plissa les lèvres en un demi-sourire.

\- Ca s'est mal passé, selon toi ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'imagine que ça ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. Ça va ?

\- Je vais bien, McGee. Je voulais … vous poser quelques questions.

Abby joignit les mains.

\- Ce que tu veux. Enfin, ça dépendra de ce que tu demandes, mais … je ferais mon possible.

Ziva les regarda tour à tour, hésitante.

\- Qu'avez-vous appris de plus ?

\- Que l'ordinateur retrouvé chez toi, commença Tim, n'était pas à Rivkin mais au cerveau-

\- Je sais tout ça, le coupa-t-elle. Mais … sur son enquête ?

\- Rien. Nous avions une piste, mais Vance nous a dit d'arrêter. Le Mossad a repris la suite.

\- Je sais. Mais ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi pour prendre cette suite. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

McGee haussa les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Quand il a fallu que j'aille à Tel Aviv avec Vance et Gibbs … je pensais que c'était parce que mon père voulait que je prenne la suite de la mission.

Ses interlocuteurs se turent.

\- Et je sais, continua-t-elle, que vous me croyiez impliquée. Vous pensiez que j'étais au courant de son enquête, que je savais qu'il était à l'origine de ces morts.

\- Non ! Se récria Abby d'un ton grandiloquent.

Un regard de l'israélienne lui suffit à changer d'avis.

\- Bon … Oui. Nous l'avons cru. Mais nous savons que non, maintenant !

Ziva hocha machinalement la tête, regardant sans le voir l'écran derrière McGee.

\- Que t'as dit ton père ? S'enquit alors ce dernier.

\- Il a des doutes sur ma loyauté, lui aussi. Et moi, j'en ai sur celle de Rivkin, et sur celle de Tony. Finit-elle sur un ton acide.

\- Tu- commença Abby en plissant les sourcils.

McGee l'interrompit d'un regard, puis lui demanda d'un geste de se rendre dans la salle d'à côté. La laborantine arrêta de respirer, faisant passer son regard sur l'un comme sur l'autre … puis sembla abandonner sa remarque, et sortit de la pièce.

Tim, presque surpris de sa propre initiative, grommela un « elle va me tuer » puis recouvra son sérieux en retournant son visage vers Ziva.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle eut un faux sourire.

\- Vous saviez qu'il enquêtait sur moi. Vous ne m'avez rien dit. Vous l'avez même aidé, il me semble … et poussé à faire de fausses conclusions. Même si c'était involontaire. C'est à cause de cela qu'il est venu chez moi.

\- Oui, il s'inquiétait pour toi, Ziva. Comme nous tous. Tu étais distante, et tu paraissais préoccupée … Nous savions que tu cachais quelque chose. Affirma Tim, en luttant pour continuer de parler malgré le regard particulier que Ziva posait sur lui. Je te dis la vérité.

\- Il a attaqué Michael parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Qui te dit qu'il l'a attaqué ?

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Le rapport.

\- Le rapport de Rivkin. Tu as confiance en lui ?

Ziva ouvrit rapidement la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire oui, mais le mot resta coincé en travers de sa gorge.

\- Je suis d'accord, continua Tim, que c'est la seule version, et donc la version officielle, jusqu'à présent. Mais je crois … que tu devrais réviser ton jugement. Sur Tony. S'il t'a … trahie, c'était pour te protéger, et … même en prenant ça en compte, il n'était peut-être pas assez fou pour sauter sur un officier du Kidon.

L'israélienne prit une inspiration et cligna des yeux, les plongeant dans le regard translucide de Tim, tentant d'y détecter la moindre trace de mensonge. Elle savait bien pourtant qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- Michael. Tony. Et même mon père a semblé le penser aussi, avant de pencher pour la théorie de mon « américanisation » trop poussée … mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix basse. Je suis capable de prendre des décisions seule.

\- Ziva … fit doucement remarquer le jeune homme. C'est ça, le problème. Nous sommes une _équipe_.

* * *

_J'aime le McGiva. Vous aussi ? Parce que moi, j'aime vraiment beaucoup. *souris*_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! voici la suite, écrite en parfaite coordination avec mon nouveau colocataire : un joli poisson rouge au ventre blanc nommé Tajj. Il vous embrasse toutes, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Jen** : J'ADORE le McZiva. Ce sera un duo en ligne de mire dans cette fiction. Et, oui, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. :)

**Alicia** : Héhé, on verra par la suite pour Anastasia. Comme études ? Alors, rien à voir avec cette fic haha, je suis en deuxième année de licence d'histoire. Enfin, j'ai fini ;). et toi ?

* * *

Les heures de visite étaient presque écoulées quand Ziva franchit les portes de l'hôpital. La journée avait été calme. Aucun meurtre n'avait été à déplorer, il avait donc fallu en profiter pour régler des détails administratifs, ce qui avait occupé l'équipe pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Heureusement que la jeune femme avait dû réfléchir à d'autres choses que ce qui tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle suivit les indications que lui avait données l'hôtesse d'accueil, et arriva dans un couloir relativement paisible, où les bruits paraissaient étouffés. Un panneau indiquait « service de réanimation ».

Le cœur battant lourdement entre ses côtes, l'israélienne continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant une rangée de portes numérotées. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant l'une d'elle, et poussa le battant d'un même geste.

Le jour tombait et la chambre commençait à perdre de sa luminosité. Le ronronnement des machines berçait la pièce.

Ziva mit du temps avant de discerner les traits de l'homme allongé dans l'unique lit blanc. Une fois que son esprit eut fait toutes les connections nécessaires et que ses yeux se furent habitués à la faible luminosité, elle eut cependant l'impression que son cœur implosait et la culpabilité déferla en elle.

La jeune femme s'approcha lentement, fermant en poings ses mains tremblantes.

\- Oh, Tony … souffla-t-elle.

Elle déposa sa main sur le front de l'agent profondément endormi. Mais cette apparente tranquillité ne la dupait pas : elle avait vu suffisamment de blessé dans sa vie pour savoir que toutes les machines autour de Tony n'avaient rien d'anodin.

Sa paupière droite se mit à tressauter nerveusement, comme à chaque fois que ses sentiments menaçaient de la submerger.

\- Espèce d'imbécile. Chuchota-t-elle encore une fois.

Elle avala sa salive et quitta la pièce.

ooo

3 jours.

72 heures.

L'agent Anthony DiNozzo reprenait peu à peu des forces, tandis que sa collègue israélienne usait ses nerfs jusqu'à la corde, sans profiter de ses nuits agitées.

Elle logeait depuis deux jours dans un petit appartement réservé aux militaires étrangers de passage ou sans logement, en attendant de trouver un bien abordable au cœur de la capitale.

L'israélienne faisait des rêves étranges où elle était écartelée entre trois personnes : Michael, Tony, et son père. Parfois, elle devait même tuer l'un d'entre eux pour en sauver un autre, et à chaque fois elle ne savait qui choisir.

Et, à chaque réveil, c'était la même chose : elle était complètement perdue et devait prendre au moins 10 bonnes minutes avant de se rassurer et de se rendre compte du lieu où elle se trouvait. A bien y réfléchir, depuis son adolescence, Ziva n'avait jamais vraiment réellement bien dormi, et elle ne s'était non plus jamais rassurée, - en se réveillant d'un cauchemar -, grâce à la pièce où elle se trouvait. Puisqu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement sentie « chez elle ».

Elle traversa rapidement le parking de l'hôpital jusqu'à arriver à sa Mini rouge. Machinalement, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et en désactiva le mode avion. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle reçut un SMS de Tim.

_« Rivkin est à Washington. Arrivé il y a 2h. Apparemment, il n'est pas envoyé par le Mossad, mais il n'a pas le droit de s'approcher de l'hôpital et la sécu va y être renforcée. »_

Ziva soupira. Elle claqua sa portière après être entrée et posa ses mains sur le volant, se forçant à prendre une grande inspiration. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, chassant la buée posée sur ses yeux. Colère et culpabilité se battaient en duel au creux de sa poitrine. Elle enroula ses doigts fébriles autour du cuir du volant, et y posa son front.

Mais quelque chose la fit froncer les sourcils. Un sentiment étrange, qu'elle connaissait bien, s'empara d'elle et elle rouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un l'observait.

Lentement, elle releva la tête, aux aguets, la main prête à plonger sur son arme de service glissée dans la boîte à gants.

C'est alors qu'elle rencontra les iris caractéristiques d'un agent du Kidon qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux israéliens se jugèrent du regard, tentant de percevoir les pensées de l'autre. Finalement, Ziva lui fit un léger signe de tête lui indiquant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Le bras toujours en écharpe, Rivkin ouvrit la portière et s'assit tandis que la jeune femme démarrait le moteur. A peine eut-il fermé sa porte qu'elle sortait du parking sur les chapeaux de roue.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise de me voir. Commença-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne lancerait pas la conversation.

\- Tu n'es pas censé t'approcher de l'hôpital.

\- Je ne suis pas entré. Mais tu n'étais pas au NCIS et ton patron, celui là-même qui a fini par m'autoriser à quitter l'aéroport à contrecœur au bout de 4heures avec la police, n'a pas voulu me donner ton adresse. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais être ici. Comment va-t-il ?

Ziva plissa les lèvres. Ainsi, Gibbs n'avait pas confiance en Rivkin. D'un côté … cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

\- Ne fais pas comme si ça t'intéressait. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

\- Pour ma rédemption.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, surprise, et Rivkin émit un léger grognement de douleur alors qu'elle prenait un virage serré d'une façon tout aussi serrée. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, Ziva s'efforça d'appuyer légèrement sur le frein.

\- Pourtant c'est moi qui t'ai tiré dessus.

\- Pas pour me tuer. Et je peux le comprendre.

Ziva émit un léger soufflement dédaigneux et eut un faux sourire.

\- Tu peux comprendre que je n'aie pas voulu que tu tues mon coéquipier pour sauver ta mission ?

\- Mh, en fait, non, c'est assez abstrait pour moi. Mais j'essaie d'imaginer.

\- Tu obéissais aux ordres.

\- Tu as fini par l'assimiler ?

\- Je crois … que j'ai de plus en plus de mal avec cette notion. Rétorqua-t-elle en plissant les lèvres. Où habites-tu ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu ?

\- Le Mossad ne veut plus de toi pour cette mission. Qui a pris la relève ? Reprit-elle en ignorant sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé ?

\- Si le Directeur David avait jugé utile que je le sache, il me l'aurait dit.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent entre eux deux, où Rivkin scruta patiemment le visage de l'israélienne, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque sur ses émotions.

\- Décidément, Washington te change. Finit-il par dire. Je crois que je préférais l'ancienne Ziva.

En même temps, sa main valide glissa pour se poser sur la cuisse de la conductrice. Ziva la repoussa doucement.

\- L'ancienne Ziva ne reviendra pas. Rétorqua-t-elle. Où habites-tu ?

\- The River Inn. Tu prends le temps de décider si je suis un meurtrier sans cœur ?

\- Tu en _es_ un, Michael.

\- Alors, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser les yeux sur lui alors qu'elle acceptait de s'arrêter à l'un des feux rouges de la capitale.

\- Laisse-moi te faire remarquer, dit alors Rivkin, que de nous deux, c'est toi qui a eu le comportement le plus inhabituel.

Elle plissa les lèvres, l'une de ses paupières émettant un léger tressautement tandis qu'elle reportait son attention sur la route.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Ziva n'avait plus envie de parler, et Rivkin semblait l'avoir compris. Aussi, il ne dit pas un mot quand elle s'arrêta devant son hôtel, se contentant de lui lancer un dernier regard tandis qu'il claquait la portière.

Ziva le lui rendit, répugnant à l'idée de lui faire voir toute forme de colère ou de rancœur, puisqu'elle n'avait plus l'impression de ressentir aucun de ces deux sentiments. L'explication qu'ils avaient échangée l'avait à peu près aidée à faire le point dans ce qu'elle pensait. Mais, même si elle aurait aimé l'accompagner à l'hôtel pour approfondir son instinct lui disant qu'il ne mentait pas, son état fortement émotif et enclin à la nervosité ces derniers jours lui soufflait qu'il était préférable pour elle de rentrer passer une – bonne ? – nuit de sommeil.

Elle démarra donc relativement lentement et s'inséra dans la circulation de cette fin de soirée tout en observant, par le rétroviseur, son ex-amant rentrer dans son hôtel.

C'est à cet instant que son téléphone se mit à sonner. D'une main, elle décrocha sans regarder l'auteur de l'appel.

\- David.

_\- C'est McGee. _

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_\- Je … voulais m'assurer que tu aies eu mon message. _

\- Oui. Merci.

_\- Et te proposer une sortie. _

En fond sonore, Ziva discerna une voix féminine au timbre enjoué

_\- Enfin,_ reprit alors Tim, _te l'obliger, d'après Abby._

\- Oh, je … je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir. Mais merci.

_\- Ziva !_ Fit alors la voix d'Abby, qui semblait avoir arraché le portable des mains de son propriétaire. _Ce n'est pas une question. Gibbs vient, Jimmy vient, tu viens ! Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, et nous aussi. _

\- Je suis fatiguée, Abs.

_\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas réussir à dormir pour autant, tes cernes crient le contraire. _

Ziva ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de sortir, mais la perspective de rentrer chez elle pour faire de nouveaux cauchemars ou réfléchir pendant 1000 ans à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Rivkin … tout cela ne l'enchantait pas réellement.

\- D'accord, j'arrive. Capitula-t-elle. Où ?

ooo

Il était bientôt minuit passé. Mais qui pouvait bien s'en soucier ? Le bar était plein, il faisait encore bon, personne ne ressentait l'urgence d'aller au chaud sous la couette d'un quelconque lit de la capitale. De plus, en ce vendredi soir, les prétextes étaient nombreux pour ne pas rentrer tôt.

Accoudés à ce bar d'une rue de Washington, un petit groupe de personne sirotaient des cocktails.

Un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel avaient une énième bière à la main. A sa droite s'alignaient plusieurs autres personnes : un jeune homme aux cheveux en brosse riait avec une gothique tenant un imposant verre multicolore surmonté d'une ombrelle, à côté de qui un autre homme avec de petites lunettes rondes buvaient consciencieusement à sa paille, et enfin, une femme typée sirotait, en souriant, un petit verre au liquide transparent.

\- Une menthe à l'eau, Jimmy, vraiment ? Se moqua Ziva à l'adresse de son voisin de comptoir.

\- Oui ! Et si jamais une enquête se présentait dans la nuit ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et avala le reste de son verre, avant de se retourner vers l'assistant légiste en plissant les yeux.

\- L'alcool éclaire les idées, Jim.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

\- Moui.

\- Mais si ! Regarde Gibbs : il construit des bateaux en buvant des bourbons. Des bateaux ! Et du bourbon !

Cette fois, Jimmy Palmer eut l'air clairement circonspect.

\- Les blagues de DiNozzo ont été transféré dans ta bouche, je crois, finit-il par dire en souriant.

Sur le coup, Ziva ne ressentit qu'une vague chaleur. Les quelques Mojito et la vodka qu'elle avait ingurgités avaient suffi à la désinhiber quelque peu, et bien que la remarque de Palmer lui fit clairement se rendre compte qu'il manquait un trublion à cette fête improvisée, la colère et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'habitude en pensant à Tony avaient, semble-t-il, mis les voiles.

Elle reporta donc son attention sur Abby, qui venait de lever les bras au ciel. La main au bout de l'un de ces bras tenait fermement un verre à moitié vide – ou a moitié plein.

\- Au rétablissement de Tony ! s'écria-t-elle d'un timbre un chouïa plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- A Tony ! S'écrièrent différentes autres voix en une symbiose presque parfaite.

L'israélienne présente devant ce petit comptoir se mit à sourire. Elle était heureuse, ici. Elle se sentait bien, ce qui était rare depuis … depuis ce jour particulier.

Ses nerfs étaient détendus, ses muscles relâchés, son cerveau déconnecté.

Ziva ne sentait même pas les yeux de son mentor posé sur son visage, pas plus qu'elle ne se rendait compte qu'ils l'épiaient tous du coin de l'œil, se demandant si elle se sentait bien, si leur soirée marchait, s'ils réussissaient à enlever un peu du poids des questions sans réponse pesant sur ses épaules, et le poids de la culpabilité et du remords pesant sur son cœur.

Le fait est que cette soirée improvisée eut un bon impact sur la jeune femme.

Qui passa, pour une fois, une nuit agréable.

Cependant, quand elle se réveilla, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était en aucun cas la chambre qu'elle louait à l'hôtel-Marina de Washington …

Et qu'elle n'était pas seule entre ces draps.

* * *

_Tajj a quelques questions a vous poser sur son travail, donc je traduis : _

_1 - que pensez-vous de la visite de Ziva à l'hôpital ? _

_2 - de sa discussion avec Rivkin, et de Rivkin lui-même ? _

_3 - et de cette virée au bar et tout ce que cela inclut ? _

_4 - mais ... où est Ziva ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ! ça y est ! fin de partiels, j'ai donc plus de temps à vous accorder. Pendant mes révisions je me suis jetée à corps perdue dans l'écriture de cette fic alors j'ai des chap en avance qui n'attendent que vous.

J'adore l'écrire, mais, je n'oublie pas pour autant les reviews que je dois ainsi que _Gibbs-Men_ qui va aussi avoir droit à des chaps en avance prochainement.

Dans celui-ci et les suivants, il n'y aura pas de flash backs. Vous remarquerez cependant que, pour la discussion Abby/Ziva, je me suis fortement inspirée du 7x02 où la scène entre elles deux est simplement géniale !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt. :)

**Jen** : Oui ... les sentiments, dans tout cet imbroglio, sont certes un peu confus !

**Alicia** : Si tu as des questions sur la licence d'histoire n'hésite pas, je peux t'aider ! Je peux déjà te dire que c'est très sympa ... Mais j'espère que tu aimes la théorie et le par cœur parce que bon la licence c'est surtout ça. Moi aussi je décroche, j'ai très hâte d'être dans la vie active. Et oui ça y est plus de cours donc quand je rentrerai du travail j'aurais tout le temps de me consacrer à mes fics ! :)

* * *

Ziva déglutit, se relevant sur un coude. Elle s'affaira à tenter de regrouper ses souvenirs, en glissant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Un mal de crâne commença à poindre tandis qu'elle levait le nez et plissait les yeux pour reconnaître la chambre où elle se trouvait. Déco sobre … draps unis … probablement un hôtel.

Ne se faisant pas vraiment de doutes sur l'identité de la personne avec laquelle elle partageait ce lit, elle entreprit d'en sortir le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible. Elle s'extirpait du premier drap avec agilité quand une poigne puissante entoura sa taille, et la seconde d'après la jeune femme se retrouvait allongée de force à côté d'un homme parfaitement réveillé.

\- Tu comptais filer ? Demanda Michael.

Ziva tourna la tête et aperçut ses yeux noirs brillants dans la semi-obscurité.

\- Voir quelle heure il est.

\- Et après, tu allais partir.

\- Oui.

\- Mh.

Il pencha la tête pour l'observer, sans desserrer son étreinte.

\- Dure soirée ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Beaucoup de travail.

\- Je m'en doute. Quand tu es arrivée ici, tu as à peine dit trois mois avant de t'allonger et de t'endormir.

Elle grogna et tenta de se débarrasser de son emprise, le faisant sourire.

\- Lâche-moi, Michael, il faut que j'y aille.

\- Ziva … Il est 10h. On est samedi. Et je ne suis pas venu à Washington pour rien.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il se redressa sur un coude et plaqua un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Et comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne travaillais pas … Je ne vois pas quelle excuse pourrait te forcer à fuir cette chambre.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Secondes pendant lesquelles Ziva réfléchit, malgré son léger mal de tête. Lui en voulait-elle encore ? Sans doute un peu. Mais, après tout, elle en voulait davantage à son père et à la mission qu'il avait imposée à l'israélien qu'à Rivkin lui-même.

Elle soupira et tordit ses lèvres, hésitante.

Puis céda finalement à la tentation en s'emparant de celles de l'israélien.

ooo

\- Bonjour, Abby.

\- Bonjour. Fit la jeune gothique avec un sourire en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

Techniquement, ce n'était pas la sienne. Mais étant donné qu'elle venait ici tous les jours, c'était tout comme.

\- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit-elle en se penchant vers l'avant.

Elle prit la main de Tony dans la sienne et observa son visage, comme elle en avait désormais l'habitude.

\- Ca s'améliore. Déclara son interlocutrice d'un ton joyeux. Cette fois, je peux le dire.

Abby lui sourit, heureuse. Depuis une semaine que Tony était là, le Dr Sharp n'était jamais bien loin. Elle apparaissait même souvent dans la chambre quand Abby y venait, pour échanger des banalités, discuter de l'état du patient … Plus les jours passaient, et plus les discussions prenaient de l'importance. Le Dr Sharp semblait s'intéresser à ses patients, et Abby était ravie de pouvoir détailler dans ses réponses quel genre d'homme était l'agent très spécial allongé ici.

De plus la jeune femme était ravie d'avoir quelqu'un pour répondre à ses questions. Son inquiétude était toujours omniprésente quand elle voyait son ami/frère branché à autant de machines. Ces temps-ci, cependant, son niveau de stress avait tendance à sensiblement baisser.

L'aide respiratoire se limitait à un petit tuyau, le cathéter passait presque inaperçu, et surtout la peau de Tony reprenait visiblement des couleurs. Certes, il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Mais, d'après le Dr Sharp, il faudrait encore un peu de temps.

Abby observa la jeune médecin s'approcher du pied du lit pour glisser quelques nouveaux documents dans la pochette.

\- Votre patron était ici, ce matin. Dit-elle alors.

\- Gibbs ?

Abby haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Elle savait que Gibbs venait, elle s'en doutait. Mais il venait toujours seul.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Reprit-elle.

\- Oh, il … s'est assis, a demandé à être seul. Il est resté quelques minutes.

La gothique opina légèrement du chef.

\- Vous avez vu toute mon équipe ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Je ne suis pas là souvent. Le hasard fait que vous venez souvent aux heures où je passe. J'ai vu votre patron, et un autre homme, plus âgé. Il parlait à votre ami. Dit-elle en désignant Tony, un sourire aux lèvres. Comme s'il avait une conversation normale avec lui.

\- Ducky. Comprit Abby avec un sourire. Oui, c'est notre légiste, il … a l'habitude de parler avec les morts qu'il autopsie, c'est …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge à la suite de ce qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle enroula ses épaules de ses bras et reposa ses yeux sur Tony.

Le Dr Sharp plissa les lèvres et s'approcha pour poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Rien n'est définitif.

\- Pas encore, vous voulez dire.

\- Non. Je pense qu'en règle générale, rien n'est jamais vraiment définitif.

\- Même la mort ?

Le Dr eut un moment d'absence. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Une personne qu'on a aimée ne meurt jamais vraiment. Un geste qu'on a fait, une phrase qu'on a dite … Je n'ai jamais rien trouvé de définitif. Et le métier que j'exerce n'a pas changé cette perception.

Abby fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant au sens de ces paroles.

\- Oui. Peut-être.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, se désembourbant des idées noires où elle aurait pu sombrer.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Reprit-elle en se tournant vers le Dr Sharp.

\- Oui.

\- Que vous êtes-vous fait … au visage ?

Elle reporta son attention sur la joue du médecin, que la couche de fond de teint ne trompait pas.

Anastasia Sharp cilla. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre où elle laissa ses yeux se perdre, et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le côté gauche de sa figure, avant d'émettre un léger sourire.

\- Vous avez remarqué ? Finit-elle par demander.

Abby plissa les lèvres, confuse.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai vu beaucoup de … blessures. Je sais les reconnaître même quand elles sont camouflées.

\- Ce n'est rien. Une cicatrice assez laide. Répondit le médecin.

La gothique opina et relâcha ses bras, puis se releva finalement de sa chaise pour faire un pas vers le lit. Elle posa sa main sur le visage de l'italien, adressant une prière muette pour qu'enfin il se réveille. Elle regarda tous les instruments le maintenant en vie.

Puis inspira finalement, s'apprêtant à tourner les talons.

\- Merci, Anastasia.

La médecin haussa un sourcil, intriguée. Elle avait les bras croisés, près de la fenêtre.

\- De prendre soin de lui. S'explicita la jeune gothique.

Les paupières de Dr Sharp tressautèrent à nouveau et elle sourit.

\- C'est mon métier. Mais, de rien.

\- A bientôt.

\- Je vous accompagne. Il faudrait que j'accorde un peu de temps à mes autres patients, aussi.

Les deux femmes franchirent alors le seuil de la porte, en continuant leur discussion, partant sur le sujet passionnant que se révélait être un patient âgé, atteint d'Alzheimer, persuadé qu'il avait encore une vingtaine d'années. Elles échangèrent quelques rires au cours de leur discussion, et la légèreté de celle-ci mit encore un peu de baume au cœur d'Abby.

En dehors de sa famille, de son équipe, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour énormément d'autres activités. Et, les faits actuels, avec Tony dans le coma et un israélien malvenu sur le territoire, avait tendance à semer assez de troubles au sein du NCIS pour que même les nuits de la gothique ne soit pas spécialement de tout repos.

Gibbs pensait à autre chose en travaillant le bois. McGee écrivait. Ducky parlait. Jimmy sortait avec une nouvelle conquête. Elle se consolait en allant à l'hôpital constater les évolutions.

Et Ziva, pendant ce temps, avait visiblement décidé de jouer la carte du pardon.

Abby franchit des portes à battant sur cette pensée, et le sourire qu'elle avait gardé en quittant Anastasia devant une salle se tordit. Ce Rivkin ne lui inspirait pas confiance. A Gibbs non plus. Seul l'instinct de Ziva avait, apparemment, décidé que Michael était innocent. Du moins, aussi innocent qu'il pouvait l'être.

Abby sursauta en sortant des portes à tourniquet de l'hôpital, lorsque son regard croisa deux iris marron.

\- Ziva ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise par l'arrivée de celle à qui elle pensait justement.

Elle lança un coup d'œil méfiant vers le ciel, fustigeant son ange gardien d'avoir mis sur son chemin la personne sujette à sa colère, ou du moins à son incompréhension.

La jeune brune haussa les sourcils, surprise par cet accueil et par le coup d'œil peu avenant que lui lança Abby par la suite.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien. Tu n'es pas avec Rivkin ?

Ziva se tendit, et ses poings se serrèrent machinalement. Elle n'aimait pas les regards qu'elle recevait ces derniers temps, ni les sous-entendus qu'elle y percevait.

\- Non. Répondit-elle. Il n'a pas le droit de venir ici.

\- Ah.

Et la gothique commença à la continuer pour poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture. Ziva ferma les yeux une seconde, s'exhortant au calme, mais peine perdue : la seconde d'après elle attrapait le bras de sa collègue et la faisait faire demi-tour.

\- Si tu as un problème, Abby, dis-le. Asséna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Abby se raidit à son tour et lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Comment as-tu pu douter de Tony après tout ce que vous avez vécu ? Lâcha-t-elle.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Ziva ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire.

\- Tu penses vraiment que Tony aurait attaqué Rivkin ? Et cela parce qu'il était _jaloux_ ? Continua Abby sur un ton plus haut, faisant se retourner quelques passants ainsi que les visiteurs entrants dans l'hôpital.

Ziva déglutit.

\- Abby …

\- Tu n'as pas réfléchi. Tu n'as pas réfléchi. Répéta la laborantine en dégageant son bras. Mais de là à dire à Gibbs que tu n'as pas confiance en Tony ? Alors qu'il est dans le coma parce qu'il a voulu te _protéger_ ? Et alors que tu as rendu aussi vite ta confiance à Rivkin, alors qu'il a essayé de le _tuer_ ?!

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Siffla Ziva. Il obéissait aux ordres.

Abby détourna le regard, les yeux plissés.

\- C'est vrai que je pourrais aussi comprendre. C'est ton petit ami, et Tony est venu dans ton salon pour l'accuser. Mais c'est de Tony dont on parle, là. Tout tendre et idiot à l'extérieur, et 100% roc à l'intérieur. Tu … devrais avoir honte. Termina-t-elle d'une voix plus faible.

Ziva déglutit à nouveau, s'efforçant de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Si je n'avais pas été là, il serait mort ! Attaqua-t-elle à son tour.

\- Peut-être alors que tu aurais compris qui est réellement Rivkin.

\- Je sais qui il est, Abby.

\- La balle est dans ton camp dans ce cas. A toi de jouer.

\- Tu ne le connais pas ! Cria Ziva à son tour. Et si les rôles étaient inversés ? Si c'était moi dans le coma, Tony dehors, et sa petite amie accusée, est-ce que tu ressentirais la même chose, ou est-ce que c'est seulement parce qu'il vient du Mossad ?!

\- Non, Ziva, ce ne serait pas la même chose, parce que tous les indices me crient que Rivkin tient bien plus à sa mission qu'à toi, ou qu'à toute autre chose ! Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser !

\- Si je me souviens bien, rectifia Ziva en tordant les lèvres, quand je suis arrivée, tu me prenais moi aussi pour un assassin sans cœur.

Abby se tut, et les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent quelques secondes sans un mot.

\- J'espère que je me trompe. Je l'espère vraiment. Conclut la laborantine.

Elle baissa la tête et se retourna pour partir, laissant sa collègue avec le cœur aussi abîmé que le sien.

Ziva hésita quelques secondes, puis abandonna son projet de se rendre au chevet de Tony et reprit la direction de sa voiture.

Au même instant, un autre cœur, dans une certaine chambre de l'hôpital de Bethesda, s'arrêtait subitement de battre.

ooo

\- Vous me trouvez toutes les caméras de vidéosurveillance dans, autour, et à côté de l'hôpital, je veux savoir qui y est entré, qui y est sorti, et qui y a travaillé entre 5h et 10h ce matin. Maintenant ! Cria Gibbs.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle urgence, mêlée à une telle colère. Il avait déjà été pressé. Fâché, également. Mais là, quelqu'un venait d'essayer de tuer son agent senior. Une seconde fois. Alors qu'il l'était déjà presque.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une colère sourde qui faisait battre son palpitant, et seul un reste de bon sens lui soufflait de rester le plus calme possible, jusqu'au moment où il pourrait tuer à mains nues celui qui avait fait ça à son agent.

Ducky n'avait jamais fait une expertise en si peu de temps. Ils s'étaient tous précipités à l'hôpital dès que ces derniers les avaient appelés. Ils avaient réussi à sauver Tony à temps.

Quelqu'un avait injecté du poison dans son intraveineuse. Un poison méconnu, invisible à l'œil nu, et extrêmement soluble qui n'avait laissé aucunes traces dans l'organisme de l'agent. Sauf qu'Abby aussi avait surdéveloppé ses capacités, et avait trouvé la faille en un temps record.

McGee s'était jeté dans ses recherches à peine Ducky avait-il prononcé la première syllabe. Ziva avait failli arracher son téléphone de sa base. Même Vance avait pris un air de très mauvais augure en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers le MTAC.

\- Ziva. Aboya Gibbs.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Rivkin ?

\- Avec moi.

Ces monosyllabes suffirent à faire comprendre à Gibbs que l'israélien avait un mobile.

Et la confiance qu'il avait en Ziva lui suffit pour la croire. Mais pas pour écarter sa thèse.

Depuis que Rivkin était arrivé, il avait demandé à ce que Tim garde un œil sur lui en toute circonstance. Il l'aurait bien demandé à Ziva, mais il avait des doutes concernant son impartialité. Certes : Rivkin avait obéi à des ordres directs. Il n'empêche qu'il aurait pu tuer Tony sans le moindre scrupule, tout ça pour mener à bien sa mission.

Alors, évidemment, Gibbs ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver à son égard une franche animosité. Même s'il savait où Ziva passait ses nuits depuis une semaine.

\- McGee ? Demanda-t-il.

L'informaticien lui répondit sans relever la tête.

\- Il y a des caméras dans l'étage où Tony se trouve. Dans son couloir aussi. J'ai l'impression que toutes les images sont là. Je suis en train de chercher entre 5h et 10h qui est entré dans sa chambre … comme les visites commencent à 8h le début à été rapide, il a seulement reçu la visite d'une infirmière.

\- Fais les profils de ceux qui sont entrés.

McGee opina et se remit à taper de plus belle.

\- Ziva ?

\- J'ai la liste de toutes les infirmières travaillant ce matin. Je vais recouper les infos avec McGee.

\- Renforce la sécurité autour de l'hôpital. Je veux un détachement spécial devant chaque entrée.

Sur ce il s'empara alors de son téléphone et le colla à son oreille. Son interlocutrice mit moins d'une seconde à répondre.

\- Abby, la prévint-il, tu ramènes Palmer ici et vous aidez McGee à analyser les images.

Il raccrocha la seconde d'après.

Le temps pressait.

* * *

_1- Ziva qui pardonne Rivkin ... Réactions ? _

_2- Abby et ses sentiments ? _

_3- La "dispute" entre les deux femmes ? _

_4- Et ... Tony empoisonné ? Une piste ? ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello ! Comme promis, le septième rapidement. Bonne lecture. :)_

_Et merci pour vos commentaires !_

* * *

\- Patron ! J'ai la liste de toutes les personnes qui sont entrées dans la chambre de Tony ce matin.

\- Je veux tout savoir de chacun d'eux.

\- C'est déjà fait. Abby m'en a envoyé une partie.

McGee se leva dans la foulée et actionna la télécommande en direction de l'écran central de leur carré. Gibbs et Ziva se levèrent à sa suite.

Les photos de 6 personnes s'affichèrent.

\- Dorothea Range, indiqua Tim en cliquant sur la première photo. L'infirmière de garde cette nuit. Elle est entrée dans la chambre de Tony ce matin pour une vérification.

Le permis de l'infirmière s'afficha.

\- Ensuite, le médecin en chef de la partie réanimation : Thomas Field. Il a changé les perf et vérifié les machines à 7h52. A 8h40, tu as été le premier visiteur, patron.

La photo de Gibbs s'afficha à son tour. Tim n'avait pas lésiné, même sur les détails.

\- Puis à 9h15, Ducky est venu, pendant un quart d'heure. Enfin, une autre infirmière est passée : Loïs March. Puis …

La dernière image s'afficha. Pas une d'identité, mais la capture d'écran d'un moment de la bande de vidéosurveillance : de dos, une personne en blouse blanche, une charlotte sur la tête, en train d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Tony.

\- A 9h37, cette personne est entrée. Pas moyen de savoir qui c'est grâce à cela. On la voit seulement de dos.

\- Bien. Ziva, tu me cherches le dossier des deux infirmières et du médecin. McGee, tu suis la trace de cet intrus.

\- C'est fait, patron.

Tim cliqua à nouveau à afficha un morceau de vidéo. La même personne en blouse blanche sortait d'un local.

\- C'est la buanderie du personnel. Précisa-t-il. J'ai encore remonté la bande pour voir toutes les personnes y étant entré, sachant qu'il a pu rester cacher à l'intérieur pendant un certain laps de temps jusqu'à être sûr que la voie soit libre … Mais peu de personnes y sont entrées depuis la veille. Il y a eue une femme de ménage, hier soir : Marta Simons, qui a déposé un caisson de linge. Puis ce matin, elle y est retournée pour y prendre des draps. Ensuite, il y a eue un infirmier qui a pris quelques charlottes, il s'appelle Mark Rockwood. Et enfin … un inconnu.

L'image se figea sur un homme en imperméable, le visage dissimulé des caméras. McGee remonta encore sa piste jusqu'à arriver sur le parking de l'hôpital. Durant tout le trajet, l'homme avait pris soin de ne pas montrer son visage à aucune des caméras. Qui plus est, un taxi l'avait déposé.

\- Les femmes de l'accueil le connaissaient puisqu'elles l'ont laissé entrer. Précisa Ziva. Nous avons donc appelé. Et le gagnant est …

La photo d'identité d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, petits yeux et cheveux grisonnants, s'afficha.

\- John Nils. Conclut Tim. Il est médecin. Il est parti vers midi pour aller manger et n'est pas revenu, en prétextant être malade.

\- Bon travail. Ziva, avec moi. McGee, tu m'envoies son adresse.

ooo

\- Mr Nils, ouvrez, NCIS ! Aboya Ziva à peine eut-elle frappé à la porte.

Pas un bruit ne résonna dans la maison.

\- Mr Nils !

Toujours rien.

\- Les voitures sont devant, Gibbs. Fit alors Ziva un ton plus bas.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Ils se trouvaient devant une grande maison de banlieue. Deux voitures rutilantes étaient garées devant le spacieux garage : celles du couple, les plaques coïncidant.

\- On entre.

Il indiqua à son agent de faire le tour, et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Elle était fermée de l'intérieur. D'un coup de pied, il l'ouvrit et entra rapidement. Le rez-de-chaussée paraissait désert ... Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas dans le salon, que Gibbs comprit que quelque chose clochait. Des chaises placées au milieu de la pièce. Un ordinateur portable ouvert sur l'imposante table. Et ce qui ressemblait à des menottes, au sol …

L'agent ne s'attarda pas et fit rapidement le tour des autres pièces, en silence. Il finit par atteindre Ziva, entrée par derrière, au bout d'un couloir.

\- RAS. Indiqua-t-il.

D'un signe de tête, elle lui dit la même chose. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la porte du garage, et Gibbs mit une seconde de plus à comprendre quand Ziva leva brusquement son arme, les muscles tendus.

Il y avait une petite trace de sang sur la poignée.

L'ex marine se présenta face à la porte, et l'ouvrit d'un violent coup de pied, suivit par Ziva.

La lumière faible de l'ampoule électrique leur offrit un spectacle morbide.

Sur le sol dallé du garage : un couple. L'homme était sans aucun doute John Nils. La femme allongée à côté était son épouse.

Ziva déglutit en s'approchant du troisième corps, et Gibbs frissonna de rage. A côté de ses parents était étendue une fillette d'une dizaine d'années. Les trois avaient été tués chacun d'une balle dans le cœur.

Par acquis de conscience, Ziva posa deux doigts sur la gorge de l'enfant, et secoua légèrement la tête.

Puis, mu par une sorte d'intuition, elle releva légèrement la tête et étouffa un cri, faisant un bond de surprise. Immédiatement, Gibbs réagit en braquant son arme vers ce qui venait de surprendre son agent.

Puis la baissa quasiment immédiatement.

Au fond de la pièce, dissimulé derrière un enchevêtrement de carton, deux yeux brillaient dans la semi-obscurité. L'éclairage diffus du plafond n'allait pas jusque là. Cependant, la taille de la personne cachée ne laissait pas beaucoup de doutes sur son âge. Gibbs s'accroupit légèrement en s'approchant, et il plissa les yeux.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Les yeux continuèrent de le fixer, agrandis et fixes. Ziva s'approcha à son tour, frissonnante.

\- Gibbs, il est … commença-t-elle en désignant l'enfant caché.

Elle abandonna le reste de sa phrase en voyant les paupières cligner, témoignant du fait qu'il était vivant.

\- Tu peux sortir. Continua Gibbs. Nous allons t'aider.

Il tendit une main vers un carton et l'enfant eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Cependant, l'agent continua d'enlever cartons après cartons, doucement, jusqu'à discerner ses traits.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Des joues encore rondes, des cheveux bruns courts, et de grands yeux mobiles dans un visage totalement impassible.

Ziva s'était éclipsée pour téléphoner. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, et sa vue se serra à la vue du petit bonhomme prostré. Maintenant que son abri était démembré, elle pouvait voir ses vêtements tâchés de sang, et ses mains rougies.

Réprimant ses sentiments, la jeune femme cligna des yeux et s'avança à côté de Gibbs, qui s'était posté à deux mètres de l'enfant.

\- Comment se fait-il que le tueur ne l'ait pas vu ? Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Peu de photos de lui dans la pièce. Et il ressemble peu à ses parents.

En effet, les cheveux du père étaient poivre et sel et ceux de la mère blonds, comme la fille.

\- Il s'appelle Leo. Chuchota à nouveau Ziva, la gorge serrée.

\- Leo. Commença alors Gibbs plus fort.

L'enfant frémit.

\- Tu vas venir avec nous, d'accord ? Nous allons nous occuper de tes parents.

Cependant Leo restait toujours aussi indéchiffrable. Son visage portait encore vaguement les stigmates d'une terreur profonde, et il serrait ses poings rougis autour de ses genoux.

\- Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal. Mais il faut qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Tu comprends ? poursuivit Gibbs, s'efforçant de mettre de côté sa colère et l'urgence de la situation pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant encore plus.

Brusquement, Leo tourna son regard vers Ziva, et elle frémit face à l'intensité de ses deux billes noires comme l'encre, les pupilles dilatées.

\- Il ne bougera pas, Gibbs. Traduisit-elle tout bas, comprenant le comportement du petit. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il ne se lèvera pas.

ooo

Ziva lâcha son sac et ôta avec difficultés son manteau. Elle était épuisée. Ereintée.

La journée suivant la tentative d'assassinat de Tony avait été épuisante. Ils n'avaient rien pu tirer de la maison des Nils, pas plus que de leur ordinateur portable dans lequel la seule chose ayant été visionnée était, semble-t-il, une petite clé jetable. Leo n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Il restait à l'hôpital, en observation, en attendant que ses grands parents maternels fassent la route depuis le Texas pour le récupérer.

Ils n'avaient rien. Rien. Et la jeune femme était au bord de l'épuisement. Sentant sa tête tourner, elle s'avança vers sa cuisine et se servit un verre de jus d'orange, seule chose restante dans son petit frigo.

Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis presque 40heures. Vance les avaient obligés à rentrer, sans quoi il donnerait l'enquête à une autre équipe. La règle aurait voulu, qui plus est, que cette enquête ne leur revienne pas dès le début. Alors ils avaient fini par obtempérer.

Mais la jeune femme avait quelques dernières questions à poser. Une dernière piste. Qu'elle avait discrètement échafaudée.

Elle tourna son regard vers l'embrasure de la porte, où Rivkin venait d'apparaître. Ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens et son short témoignaient du fait qu'il était sûrement en train de dormir lorsqu'elle était arrivée, mais son visage était alerte et il paraissait parfaitement réveillé.

L'entraînement du Mossad.

Ziva laissa son regard filer sur la récente cicatrice qu'il arborait au niveau de sa clavicule droite. Il n'avait plus à soutenir son bras, mais il était encore un peu faible de ce côté. Et encore, même pour un officier du Kidon, il s'en remettait bien.

Il s'avança vers Ziva et la serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de prendre son visage entre ses deux mains. Elle se laissa faire sans réagir davantage.

\- Je commençais à me demander où tu étais passée.

Elle ne répondit pas et se retourna pour déposer son verre dans l'évier, avant de se diriger vers la chambre

\- Que s'est-il passé, Ziva ? Demanda-t-il en la suivant.

\- Tony a été empoisonné.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Par ?

\- Un médecin de l'hôpital.

\- Je n'ai pas été suspecté ?

\- Tu étais avec moi.

Rivkin plissa les lèvres, intrigué, tandis qu'elle choisissait un pyjama et enlevait son pull.

\- Et … ? La poussa-t-il à continuer.

\- Le médecin est mort. Assassiné. Lui, sa femme, et leur fille. Il ne restait que le petit garçon. Il était caché, mais il a probablement tout vu.

Elle le regarda, attendant une réaction. Il fronça les sourcils :

\- Il ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Etat de choc. Il ne parle plus et ne réagit presque pas. Mais nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre. Seule piste.

Elle ôta son pantalon et ignora le regard de Rivkin glissant sur ses jambes.

\- Donc, vous avez dû abandonner ?

\- Techniquement, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Demain, nous allons fouiller leur vie encore davantage. Mais Vance nous a donné l'ordre de dormir cette nuit.

\- Mh. Mais tu as une autre idée en tête.

Elle releva le visage, à moitié surprise.

\- Je te connais, Ziva. Alors ?

La jeune femme se redressa, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tony. Ton enquête. Je suis sûre que c'est lié. Il savait des choses. On cherche sûrement à l'éliminer pour qu'il ne dise rien de plus.

L'israélien fronça encore plus les sourcils, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu veux dire … Mossad ?

Elle le confirma d'un clignement de paupière.

\- Et comment comptes-tu le savoir ? Nous ne sommes plus vraiment les bienvenus. Encore moins sur cette enquête.

\- J'ai des contacts.

Il sourit.

\- Ziva, même moi, je ne t'aurais rien dit.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il prit une brève inspiration, délassant ses bras et faisant quelques pas dans la chambre.

\- Ta foutue loyauté, hein. Cracha-t-elle, se retenant à moitié de le dire.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur. Je protège mon pays avant tout.

\- Et je-

\- Même à toi, je ne dirais rien. La coupa-t-il. Tout autant par respect pour le Mossad que pour te protéger. Je ne suis pas prêt à les quitter, pas comme tu l'as fait.

Elle serra les poings tandis qu'il continuait sur sa lancée :

\- Si tu étais restée loyale, Ziva, tu serais au courant de cette mission, et alors tu pourrais juger.

La jeune femme s'exhorta au calme, retenant la réplique cinglante qu'elle voulait lui lancer. Ils avaient eue cette conversation suffisamment de fois pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire : il ne serait jamais d'accord sur la notion de sacrifice, ni sur celle de « à n'importe quel prix ». Et quand bien même un lien assez fort les liait, ils ne pouvaient pas partager jusqu'à leur conception de la loyauté et de leur amour du Mossad.

Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle savait que, même si elle parvenait à lui faire dire quelque chose, il y avait 50% de chance pour que ce soit un mensonge. Rivkin n'hésiterait sûrement pas à lui mentir s'il le pouvait.

Le fait qu'il ne fasse plus partie de la mission l'avait peut-être fait venir ici par amour, comme il l'avait dit une fois, mais ce n'était certainement pas par rejet du Mossad.

\- Et tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'y frotter, Ziva. Reprit alors Rivkin sur un ton plus calme, se rapprochant de la jeune femme pour poser une main sur sa joue. Je dis ça pour toi.

Mais étrangement, le léger empressement qu'il mettait en œuvre en tentant de la faire changer d'avis ne fit que la conforter davantage.

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce qui est arrivé au petit garçon des Nils ? Qui en est à l'origine ? _

_Et, que pensez-vous de la discussion finale Ziva/Rivkin et de ce qu'elle amorce ?_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! enfin la suite :) je ne l'avais pas oubliée, juste un manque d'inspiration. Mais me revoilà, ma L2 en poche, fin prête à profiter des vacances (et de FF) avant mon départ en Erasmus ! J'ai donc jusqu'à fin août pour finir mes fictions. Ça devrait aller. ;)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Crazy** : CRAZY ! *ouvre des yeux ronds* Tu ... tu es là ! *hug* Merci pour ces reviews ! Heum ...*se méfie face aux menaces* Ouiiii, bien sûr que ouiiii ils vont trouver le méchant *déglutis* Muahhaah, moi aussi, j'adore détester Rivkin, si c'est ce que tu essaies de dire ;) Merci beaucouuup !

**Jen** : c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire en effet !

**Alicia** : Je t'assure que Leo est bien leur fils ;) c'est juste qu'il ne leur ressemble pas beaucoup. Ca arrive ! et merci de me motiver !

**PBGette** : Alors toi déjà *énorme hug*, MERCI. Merci de tes compliments sur les retranscriptions ! en plus, je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas le plus intéressant, mais je voulais vraiment une fic "réécriture" alors, ... je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'ADORE le McGiva, je pense que ce n'est pas un secret :p

* * *

Il n'y avait pas plusieurs solutions, si Ziva espérait en savoir plus sur cette mission.

Et la plupart étaient irréalisables.

Elle pouvait demander à son père. Demander à Rivkin. Demander à Hadar.

Et par le mot « demander », … il serait presque plus simple de les enlever et de les torturer pour connaître les détails de l'opération. Et encore.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule possibilité réalisable, finalement.

Ziva fit tourner son café entre ses doigts. Elle était assise sur ce banc depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle attendait McGee, lui ayant donné rendez-vous le matin pour 8h, avant de reprendre l'enquête.

La jeune femme se retourna en sentant une présence dans son dos, et émit un léger sourire à destination de l'informaticien, qui le lui renvoya.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

Elle hocha la tête, cherchant comment commencer.

\- Concernant l'enquête. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Tu as une piste ?

Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais …

Elle prit une inspiration et se lança enfin :

\- Concernant Tony. Actuellement, il n'y a pas énormément de personnes qui ne voudraient vraiment pas qu'il se réveille. Des personnes qui ne peuvent pas pénétrer dans l'hôpital.

Son coéquipier hocha la tête.

\- On pense donc à la même chose. Affirma-t-il. Mossad.

\- Oui. La mission. Vous l'aviez abandonnée, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous aviez arrêté de chercher sur quoi travaillait Rivkin ?

\- Sur un camp d'entraînement terroriste en Somalie. Mais Vance nous avais dit d'arrêter, et comme nous n'avions pas besoin d'en savoir plus … Mais … nous avions une piste.

Ziva tourna la tête, intriguée.

\- Une piste ?

\- Oui. Rivkin envoyait des mails cryptés à un compte hautement sécurisé.

\- Et … tu penses pouvoir savoir à qui il appartient ?

\- Oui. Sans doute.

\- De quoi parlait-il ?

\- De son enquête. Mais rien que nous ne savions pas.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans son gobelet de café, songeuse. Elle sentit la fébrilité la gagner peu à peu, ainsi qu'une sorte de légère euphorie.

C'était une piste. Faible, mais une piste quand même. Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Elle sentit vaguement McGee se lever à côté d'elle, et releva le nez quand il lui tendit sa paume.

\- Allons chercher Abby. Lui dit-il avec un léger sourire quand elle croisa ses iris.

ooo

\- Heu … oui. Mais, vous n'allez pas le dire à Gibbs ? S'étonna Abby une fois que les deux agents lui eurent exposé leur plan.

\- Si. Une fois que nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir. Et quand Vance aura arrêté de nous espionner … précisa McGee en jetant mécaniquement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Donc, nous devons être discrets. Enchérit Ziva.

Abby baissa les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu en as parlé avec Rivkin ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais il ne peut … Il ne veut rien me dire.

La laborantine opina. Et se tourna vers son écran, faisant voler ses couettes.

\- Allons-y. Je crois bien avoir quand même gardé ces informations quelque part …

La matinée passa vite. Même si, pour Ziva, les deux heures entre le moment où elle quitta les McAbby et le moment où ils la rappelèrent parurent être une éternité. Ce qui fait que, quand Tim lui enjoignit de les rejoindre avec Gibbs, elle décolla aussi sec.

Et l'ex-marine ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient préparé …

\- Nous avons trouvé à qui appartient le compte ! Clama Abby.

Elle pianota sur son clavier pour faire apparaître une adresse IP au nom d'une certaine Nikkie Dietz, une allemande vivant à Düsseldorf.

\- Elle est médecin à son propre compte. Mais, nous avons fouillé dans sa vie, et … elle n'a pas de patients « habitués », a travaillé en remplacement dans beaucoup d'hôpitaux allemands, et surtout son compte bancaire est vide et son appartement apparemment désert.

\- Un alias. Compris Gibbs.

\- Une fausse identité, certainement, mais très réelle. Elle a tous les diplômes requis. Et un passeport … très rempli. Elle n'est quasiment jamais chez elle, et part très souvent à l'étranger. Nous avons essayé de retrouver sa trace, mais, à chaque débarquement, elle disparaît.

\- Montre sa photo, s'il te plait ? demanda Ziva.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait une vague impression de déjà vue. L'allemande avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux coupés en un carré court, blond, avec une frange. Un visage ovale et plutôt maquillé, avec un grand de beauté sur la joue droite.

\- Pas de famille, j'imagine ?

\- Bien vu. Parents décédés. Et en cherchant, on s'est rendus compte qu'ils n'existaient pas non plus.

\- Elle est venue à Washington ? Questionna Gibbs.

\- Oh, oui, plusieurs fois. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'elle est partie de Düsseldorf, i mois … c'était pour venir ici. A Washington. Où elle a disparut.

\- Retrouvez sa trace.

\- Sans prévenir Vance ?

Gibbs darda son regard de Gibbs sur Abby, qui roula des yeux innocents.

\- Ne me demande pas de mentir. Prévint-elle d'une petite voix, le faisant esquisser un sourire.

\- On ne va pas lui mentir. Simplement ne pas tout lui dire. Bon travail, vous trois. Trouvez-moi cette allemande.

ooo

Ziva poussa un léger soupir. Puis, elle pencha la tête vers la droite, une main négligemment posée sur sa joue.

Elle était plantée devant l'écran de l'open space depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes.

Elle observait deux photos, en réfléchissant intensément.

Depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé Nikkie Dietz, retrouver sa trace jusqu'à son arrivée à l'aéroport de Washington avait été plutôt simple. L'allemande était sortie de l'avion, sans aucune valise – ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle avait un pied à terre dans la capitale, ou au moins un endroit où aller – puis elle s'était rendue aux toilettes.

Ensuite, … elle avait disparu.

Pendant 20 minutes, Ziva, Abby et Tim avaient observé toutes les femmes entrées et sorties des toilettes. Dietz, elle, n'était jamais ressortie. D'après le personnel de l'aéroport, il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen d'en sortir.

Ziva et Tim l'avait confirmé en allant voir les toilettes de leurs propres yeux.

Il avait donc fallu répertorier chaque personne. Le travail avait été long et fastidieux, mais, se basant sur la taille de Nikkie Dietz et en partant du principe qu'elle était déguisée, les agents étaient partis avec quelques éléments d'avance.

Et avaient fini par trouver.

Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs et ondulés, portant un rouge à lèvre mauve, un jean et une chemise souple blanche, était sortie environ 15 minutes après Dietz.

Abby et Tim avait suivi son chemin dans l'aéroport : elle s'était glissée dans un taxi et était partie.

La surprise avait été de découvrir que le déguisement de Nikkie était en fait une identité complète. La brune se nommait Marta Casas. Avocate espagnole, son profil était également complet : date de naissance, lieu de naissance, certificat … et, là encore, parents « décédés » en réalité inexistants. Un passeport rempli. Un compte en banque quasiment vide. Pas d'adresse fixe.

Il n'y avait pas de doutes. Nikkie Dietz et Marta Casas étaient bien une seule et même personne. Mais, qui ?

Depuis lors, Ziva attendait des nouvelles de la compagnie de taxi, pas encore ouverte, et les McAbby cherchaient à en savoir plus sur Nikkie/Marta.

\- Un caméléon.

Ziva sursauta et se retourna au son de la voix de son patron. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu se glisser derrière elle.

Il regardait l'écran de ses yeux acier.

\- Oui. C'est remarquable. Elle porte probablement un masque en silicone et des lentilles marron, ce qui modifie son visage … Mais il est presque impossible de savoir quel est son vrai visage. Pas plus que la vraie couleur de ses yeux.

Gibbs hocha la tête et recula pour s'installer derrière son écran.

\- Des … nouvelles de Tony ? Demanda alors Ziva en s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

\- Il récupère. Toujours dans le coma.

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle haïssait ce mot. Il lui rappelait bien trop de choses.

Travailler l'empêchait de trop penser à Tony. Mais la précarité de son état était toujours présente.

A l'instant même où elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa contemplation, son téléphone sonna.

Elle échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur avant de se précipiter vers son ordinateur. Gibbs la regarda faire, intrigué.

\- Ils m'ont envoyé la vidéo. Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'affaira à la lancer sur l'écran géant.

Le patron leur avait envoyé seulement le morceau de vidéo les intéressant, ainsi l'on voyait distinctement Marta Casas entrer dans l'habitacle.

Elle donna une adresse au chauffeur, d'une voix avec un léger accent espagnol, et celui-ci démarra.

\- Elle est douée. Souffla Ziva.

Elle passa le reste de la course en vitesse accélérée jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme soit déposée devant l'adresse en question : un grand immeuble dans l'une des banlieues de la capitale.

Marta Casas paya en espèce, s'échappa du véhicule, et rentra dans l'immeuble.

\- Appelle McGee. Ordonna l'ex marine en attrapant ses affaires. On y va.

ooo

\- Là, indiqua McGee.

Ses deux coéquipiers tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Il désignait une porte, au rez-de-chaussée, sur laquelle était inscrit le mot « concierge ».

\- Ce sera peut-être plus simple, reprit l'informaticien.

Gibbs hocha la tête, et les trois se dirigèrent vers le battant. Au bout de quelques secondes une petite femme, assez âgée, leur ouvrit. A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que deux photos lui étaient collées sous le nez.

\- Vous les reconnaissez ? Lui demanda l'ex marine.

La femme observa les deux images, étonnée. Puis, elle fronça finalement les sourcils, et pointa la photo de Marta Casas.

\- Cette femme.

\- Quand l'avez-vous vue ?

\- Heu … il y a peu. Peut-être deux semaines. Elle était avec un locataire que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps.

\- Vous connaissez son nom ?

\- Non. Mais je garde toujours un œil sur les personnes qui fréquentent mon immeuble.

\- Où allait-elle ?

\- Au numéro 14, troisième étage. Chez Mr Hayoun. Il n'est quasiment jamais là, mais ses mois sont tous payés en avance.

Ziva fronça les sourcils, mouvement qui se répercuta chez ses deux coéquipiers. Un nom arabe. Ça ne pouvait pas signifier plusieurs choses …

A tout hasard, l'israélienne sortit son téléphone de sa poche et fouilla quelques instants, jusqu'à trouver une photo qu'elle mit sous le nez de la concierge.

\- C'est lui ?

La femme haussa les sourcils.

\- Oui, c'est … bien lui. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui vient payer à chaque fois. Et je ne l'ai pas vu très souvent, à vrai dire.

Ziva déglutit tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort. Rivkin connaissait Marta/Nikkie, ce n'était pas nouveau, puisque c'est à elle qu'il avait envoyé des messages concernant l'affaire des terroristes sur laquelle il travaillait.

\- Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose sur elle, ou cet homme ? Insista Gibbs.

\- Non … ça m'a marquée car je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Mais ils ont été aimables en me croisant. Par contre, j'ai vu Mr Hayoun descendre, mais pas la femme.

L'ex marine se tendit.

\- Vous avez un double des clés ?

\- Oui, mais –

\- Donnez-le-nous, et restez ici. Ordonna Gibbs d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique.

Apeurée, la concierge hocha la tête et alla ouvrir un petit placard. Elle revint aussi vite et leur tendit la clé :

\- Il y a le numéro sur la porte.

Les trois agents hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

\- Pas de caméras, patron. Souffla McGee en observant les alentours tandis qu'ils montaient les marches trois par trois.

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage en un temps record. Le couloir était calme, sobre. Quelques bruits émanaient de derrière certaines portes.

\- Ziva, tu restes ici. Indiqua Gibbs. Surveille.

Il s'approcha de la porte et inséra la clé avec les gants qu'il avait enfilés précédemment. La poignée tourna finalement sans bruit et les deux hommes entrèrent, arme au poing.

L'appartement était petit. Il comportait quatre pièces : chambre, cuisine, salon et salle de bain, et paraissait désert et inhabité.

La première pièce, le salon, ne contenait qu'une table et quatre chaises, sans autre mobilier. La chambre se composait d'un lit défait, couvertures pliées et posées dessus. L'armoire était également vide. Quant à la cuisine, à part quelques assiettes et un micro ondes, rien d'autres ne dévoilait que les lieux étaient habités.

Enfin, la salle de bain était également déserte.

\- Ziva. Souffla Gibbs.

Il lui fit signe de rentrer, et referma la porte à clé.

\- Fouillez partout, indiqua-t-il. Prenez le plus d'empreintes possibles.

La fouille minutieuse ne donna pas grand-chose. Les lieux semblaient avoir été totalement aseptisés, l'appartement nettoyé de fond en comble.

McGee récupéra cependant plusieurs empreintes sur différents meubles, tandis que Gibbs observait toutes les lattes du parquet.

\- Ca ne sert à rien, Gibbs. Finit par lâcher Ziva en refermant les portes de la penderie d'un coup sec. Rien n'a été caché ici. C'est une planque. Pas un lieu de rendez-vous.

Gibbs laissa quelques secondes filer avant de répondre. Il finit d'inspecter le sol sous le lit, puis releva brièvement la tête, croisant les iris marron de sa jeune agent.

\- Si Rivkin y vient parfois, ou même d'autres agents du Mossad, que pourrait-il récupérer ici ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un appartement, qu'un endroit où se poser avant une enquête. Ou pour espionner. Répondit Ziva.

\- Qu'est-ce que le Mossad ne peut emmener par avion ? Continua Gibbs en se levant. Pour sa mission, de quoi Rivkin aurait-il eu besoin ?

Ziva tordit ses lèvres.

\- Une arme. Mais il peut s'en procurer aisément ici. Des … indications. Peut-être un ordinateur. Rien qu'il n'ait pu emmener avec lui dans l'avion, Gibbs.

L'ex marine observa la pièce, pensif. Il était sûr d'y trouver quelque chose.

\- Et si, tenta-t-il finalement en regardant à nouveau son agent, s'il était revenu ici pour sa mission. Qu'aurait-il eu besoin de cacher de toi ?

Ziva abaissa ses épaules. Elle confronta ses yeux aux siens quelques secondes, hésitante. Elle aurait voulu dire qu'elle avait confiance en Michael, qu'il était revenu pour elle, mais … quelque chose l'en empêchait.

\- Des documents qu'il devrait cacher de moi. Un moyen pour contacter Casas. Il ne peut pas utiliser mon ordinateur. Mais, la concierge l'aurait vu revenir.

\- Pas nécessairement.

Intrigués, Gibbs et Ziva se tournèrent vers Tim, qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- Il y a un escalier de secours, explicita ce dernier. J'ai pris des empreintes. Il y en avait plusieurs sur la rambarde.

\- Mais alors pourquoi être passés devant la concierge avec Casas ?

Gibbs poussa un léger soupir en guise de réponse.

\- Il faut trouver ces cachettes. Réitéra alors Tim, reprenant ce qu'avait sous-entendu Gibbs précédemment.

Ziva fronça les sourcils.

\- Rien n'est caché ici.

Elle fit brusquement demi tour dans la chambre et passa devant Tim, se dirigeant vers la petite baie vitrée du salon donnait sur l'escalier de secours.

\- Si quelqu'un du Mossad devait cacher quelque chose ici, ce ne serait pas dans l'appartement. Expliqua-t-elle en sentant les regards interrogatifs des deux agents.

Elle se faufila sur l'escalier de secours, et regarda vers le bas. Une petite cour séparait les deux immeubles. Quelques cartons et vieux meubles abandonnés traînaient là, inaccessibles car séparés de la rue par un vieux grillage.

La jeune femme s'empressa alors de descendre l'escalier en quatrième vitesse puis, mue par une sorte d'instinct, s'avança vers l'amoncellement de vieux meubles ressemblant plus à des morceaux de bois de chauffage.

Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent quelque chose !

Cependant … elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

* * *

_1- La décision de Ziva de se tourner vers l'ancienne mission de Rivkin ... Bonne idée ? _

_2- Un avis sur cette Nikkie Dietz/Marta Casas ? _

_3- Une idée sur ce qu'ils vont trouver ?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey. Neuvième chapitre, il est court, parce qu'il sert de transition, en quelque sorte. _

_La suite arrive donc bientôt, pour compenser (je suis en train de l'écrire). ;)_

_Bonne lecture, et merci à Jen et alicia !_

* * *

\- … L'intégralité des comptes-rendus de son enquête, des mails envoyés aux hauts quartiers du Mossad, des fausses cartes d'identité, une liste de noms, des … mails qui … descriptions … meurtres en … cachés … Abby … analyse.

Ziva n'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit était ailleurs, perdu entre les limbes de ses souvenirs, des révélations qui venaient d'être faites, de ce que tout cela incluait. Qui cela visait.

Elle serra ses poings, abandonnant le stylo qui tremblait précédemment entre ses doigts.

\- Sûr que c'est Rivkin ? Questionna Gibbs.

\- Ses empreintes. Partout. Répondit McGee.

Ziva sentit son regard couler vers lui. Bientôt rejoint par celui de son patron. Elle prit alors une inspiration, déglutit, et tourna son attention vers eux.

\- Dernière connexion ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix atone.

Tim cliqueta sur son clavier.

\- 4 heures.

Elle réfléchit. 4heures plus tôt … elle était arrivée au travail à 8h. Michael lui avait dit qu'aujourd'hui il serait sûrement dehors, à visiter la capitale. _Visiter la capitale._ Elle plissa les lèvres, tentant de maintenir la colère qui grondait en elle.

\- Des informations sur les Nils ? Reprit-elle.

Gibbs se leva pour aller derrière Tim. Elle attendit, et un sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara d'elle.

Etonnamment, le jeune informaticien ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se retint. Il continua de lire les informations qu'il voyait sur son écran, sans mot dire. Derrière lui, le visage de Gibbs se ferma.

\- McGee ? Insista-t-elle.

Le jeune agent déglutit. Jeta un regard à son mentor. Puis, d'une voix légèrement basse, déclama, comme s'il eut s'agit d'une liste de courses :

\- Horaires de travail, photos de la maison, photos du Nils et de sa femme.

La main de la jeune femme trembla encore : elle la ferma en poing plus serré.

\- Les balles correspondent. Fit alors une voix.

Les trois agents se retournèrent sur Abby. Essoufflée, elle portait une boîte en carton ouverte à la main. Cependant, ses joues n'étaient pas roses, et elle n'avait pas non plus l'air excité que lui offrait chaque nouvelle découverte.

\- L'arme que vous avez trouvée. Elle n'a pas de numéro de série, mais les balles trouvées dans les corps des Nils et de leur fille correspondent.

Elle sortit, à l'aide de sa main gantée, l'arme de sa boîte en la tenant par la crosse comme s'il eut s'agit d'un objet particulièrement répugnant. Puis continua, d'une voix tranchante, ses yeux devenus sombres fixés sur l'israélienne :

\- J'imagine ne pas avoir besoin de dire à qui sont les empreintes qui la couvrent.

Ziva se prit un poignard en plein cœur. Ou plutôt, une dizaine de poignards, en simultanée, sur toute la surface de son corps.

Rivkin l'avait fait. Il l'avait manipulée. Il n'avait jamais été question de revenir ici pour une quelconque rédemption, seulement pour finir la mission qui lui avait été donnée.

Et pour ça il avait tué. Il avait même tenté d'achever l'agent qui avait été le plus proche de découvrir la vérité. L'agent qui, s'il se réveillait, risquait de compromettre des mois de traque. L'agent qui n'était rien de plus qu'un dommage collatéral. Qu'un témoin gênant.

Et elle … un pion. Rien de plus qu'un prétexte pour revenir aux Etats-Unis, un prétexte qui avait pris mainte fois la défense de Rivkin, un prétexte qui lui permettait d'être au plus près de l'homme qu'il avait failli tuer, de l'homme qui pouvait arrêter sa mission.

Ziva s'efforça de reprendre sa respiration, tandis que devant elle, la laborantine tournait les talons après avoir lancé à Gibbs un regard éloquent. Ce dernier la suivit. Tim fit de même. Ils passèrent devant l'israélienne en silence, son patron lui accordant seulement un regard, où tant de sentiments se mêlaient qu'il était impossible de les différencier.

Ils l'avaient su. Ils l'avaient prévenue. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, elle s'était désespérément accrochée à ce qu'elle croyait être une preuve d'amour, ou de fidélité, ou …

Mais non. Encore une fois, elle avait essayé de s'ouvrir, accordé sa confiance. Et venait de se prendre un couteau en plein dos, cible facile qu'elle était.

Une brèche béante s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Et elle ne tenta rien pour tenter de sortir du puits sans fond dans lequel elle chutait.

ooo

Quand elle était repassée chez elle, Rivkin n'était plus là. Il avait compris. Il n'était pas stupide.

Le fait est qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas partir à sa recherche.

Ziva s'avança jusque dans sa chambre, prit un sac, ouvrit mécaniquement son armoire. Elle en sortit quelques vêtements qu'elle fourra dedans. Elle attrapa également quelques couteaux bien cachés, ainsi que la seconde arme qu'elle possédait en plus de celle du NCIS.

Elle ressortit, attrapa ses clés, claqua sa porte.

Une fois descendue au bas de son immeuble, elle s'approcha de sa Mini rouge, rutilante au soleil presque couché de cette fin de journée. Elle porta alors sa paume ouverte à hauteur de visage, observant sans la voir la petite clé de son nouveau chez elle.

Puis, la jeune femme baissa la main, et la fit tomber au-dessus des grilles épaisses d'un caniveau.

Elle entendit le tintement du métal, un bruit d'éclaboussures.

Et remonta dans sa voiture.

ooo

Elle avait voulu faire un dernier détour. S'était garée sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Mais n'avait pu se résoudre à sortir de sa voiture, les mains cramponnées autour du volant, le souffle erratique, le cœur battant lourdement entre ses côtes.

A chaque fois que ses pensées revenaient vers Tony, Ziva avait irrémédiablement envie de vomir, un puissant sentiment de culpabilité lui enserrant les entrailles. Elle avait failli le tuer. Deux fois. Indirectement, peut-être, mais … Quoique. Etait-ce si indirect ? Ne s'était-elle pas laissé aveugler ?

Elle releva la tête, déglutit, tenta une nouvelle fois de se fustiger mentalement pour rentrer dans ce foutu hôpital, aller dans sa chambre, et lui demander pardon – tant pis s'il ne pouvait l'entendre. Peut-être quelqu'un l'entendrait pour lui et le lui répèterait plus tard, quand elle serait partie loin. Du moins, si un jour il se réveillait.

Dieu seul savait.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle croisa un visage familier.

Là, sortant de l'hôpital, le petit garçon.

Même à plus de cinq mètres de distance elle discernait ses cheveux courts bruns, ses grands yeux noirs. Il tenait la main d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la peau sombre. Elle paraissait lui parler, mais l'enfant gardait un visage inexpressif. « _Leo_ ».

Sans s'en rendre compte, mécaniquement, l'israélienne sortit de sa voiture et fit quelques pas en sa direction.

Ils avançaient vers elle. La femme tenait une petite valisette, contenant sûrement les affaires que Leo avait pu – ou voulu – récupérer chez lui. Elle se dirigeait vers un taxi garé sur le bas-côté.

Les services sociaux. Voilà où le garçonnet allait passer le reste de sa vie.

Encore une victime. Encore quelqu'un qui avait perdu sa famille. A cause d'elle.

Ziva serra les poings et s'arrêta net. Pourquoi aller le voir ? Elle n'avait rien à lui dire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait comprendre. Il fallait juste qu'il oublie, désormais. Ou qu'il essaie.

Bras le long du corps, elle l'observa encore quelques secondes monter dans la voiture. Puis le taxi s'éloigna, jusqu'à disparaître, et la jeune femme s'en retourna vers sa propre voiture. Elle n'avait pas la force d'aller jusqu'à l'hôpital. A chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait franchir les portes du hall, les paroles de ses coéquipiers venaient la hanter.

Ou plutôt, l'absence de parole. Les regards lourds de sens. Elle pouvait presque deviner ce qu'ils signifiaient. « Ta faute ». « Tu étais prévenue ».

Ils le lui avaient dit. Elle n'avait pas voulu les croire.

Et pourtant.

C'était sa faute. _Sa_ faute.

Et si eux, si sa famille d'adoption lui en voulaient, comment pourrait-elle jamais se le pardonner ?

Ses mains tremblèrent sur son volant et elle essuya d'un clignement de paupière la fine pellicule qui se reformait sans cesse sur ses yeux.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Qu'une. La dernière qui pourrait lui garantir un semblant de repentir, ou au moins la seule chose qui la motiverait à avancer.

Ziva ne pourrait trouver Rivkin seule. Soit. Mais elle pouvait faire quelque chose d'autre.

Lui voler son enquête, et la terminer, pour que plus personne ne dusse en mourir.

Et pour qu'elle puisse avoir quelque chose lui garantissant une volonté de vivre. Pour ça, elle lutterait.

C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter tout ça. Elle connaissait son père. Elle connaissait le Mossad. Elle connaissait également la méfiance du gouvernement des Etats-Unis face à toute forme éventuelle d'incident diplomatique.

Arrêter ça.

Elle le devait.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello ! Une suite qui, à nouveau, porte un extrait : celui du **7x04 "Good cop, Bad cop"**. Il s'agit de celui où Ziva doit raconter le parcours du Damoclès, ainsi que ce qui est arrivé à ses membres. Vous comprendrez en lisant.

Bonne lecture, et merci _Jen_ et _alicia_ pour votre suivi !

* * *

Il était tard, la lune disparaissait par à-coups derrière les nuages gris effilochés. Sa faible luminosité se reflétait sur la surface miroitante de l'eau, rajoutant un climat mystique au port déjà presque enfoui dans la nuit.

Ziva marchait rapidement. Elle avait entouré son visage et ses cheveux d'une écharpe en tissu et enfilé des vêtements ample, ainsi sa silhouette aurait pu être celle de n'importe qui.

Elle avait appris par cœur tout ce que contenait l'ordinateur portable de Rivkin. Copié l'ensemble du disque dur sur une clé USB qu'elle avait gardé précieusement, avant de la brûler avec soin.

Son ex-amant avait bien avancé, durant son séjour. Et apparemment, l'inconnue aux divers visages que Gibbs et les autres devaient sûrement encore être en train de traquer avait elle aussi contribué à trouver bon nombre des informations.

La cellule terroriste se trouvait donc être un camp d'entraînement, en Somalie, et était dirigée par un dénommé Saleem Ulman, responsable de la mort d'Américains et Israéliens, dont un agent du Mossad. La seule chose que Rivkin n'avait pas encore mis en œuvre – il était certainement en train de le préparer – c'était sa venue en Afrique du Nord.

Le travail de Ziva avait été mâché. Elle n'avait plus eu qu'à s'armer, et trouver un moyen de locomotion sous les radars. Cela faisait bientôt 20 heures qu'elle avait quitté le sol des Etats-Unis.

Elle avait relativement facilement trouvé comment faire pour mener son enquête, grâce à divers contacts dans la région. Notamment un certain Chad Dunham, du NCIS, qui l'avait obligeamment renseignée sur l'endroit où se trouvait potentiellement la cellule terroriste. Il pensait qu'elle travaillait sur l'affaire, et n'avait de toute façon pas pu lui apprendre grand-chose. Ainsi, à part si Gibbs savait où chercher, Ziva était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne serait pas au courant avant longtemps des questions qu'elle avait posées à Chad.

Ses recherches l'avait menée ici, à Aqaba, en Jordanie. Il lui fallait maintenant rejoindre un navire de fret, afin de traverser la mer Rouge vers les côtes somaliennes.

Pour ça aussi, elle savait comment faire. Elle avait recherché des informations sur tous les navires actuellement dans le port, sur leur route, leur équipage. Finalement, l'un d'eux était sorti du lot.

La jeune femme était pratiquement sûre de pouvoir se faire embarquer à son bord. Pour le capitaine, apparemment, tout argent était bon à prendre.

Elle en saurait davantage dans les minutes à venir. Le _Damoclès_ était amarré, et une part de son équipage se tenait à terre, autour d'un tonneau aménagé en table. Le capitaine était facile à repérer. Ses sbires, même de loin, apparaissaient davantage comme des mercenaires que comme de simples marins.

Ziva s'avança d'un pas vif, toute la détermination du monde au creux de son cœur.

Elle n'avait qu'un but : tuer Saleem. Et disparaître.

Une dernière bonne action pour être sûre de ne pas semer la mort une fois de plus avant de s'évaporer dans la nature.

Pour aller où ? Bonne question. La seule chose qui la faisait avancer était la perspective de la mission dont elle s'était emparée. Pour le futur, elle verrait plus tard.

Elle zigzagua donc entre quelques caisses et, encore dans l'ombre, observa quelques secondes de plus le curieux équipage.

Le capitaine, fumant un épais cigare, jouait aux cartes avec quelques membres d'équipage. Toutes les nationalités semblaient s'être regroupées au même endroit, et aucun d'eux ne paraissait être un enfant de cœur. Ziva s'avança alors à découvert, laissant ses talons claquer sur le sol.

Le résultat fut immédiat. Les hommes se turent, deux d'entre eux, debout, braquèrent leur arme sur elle, et les deux parties se jaugèrent du regard. Le capitaine n'étant pas en reste : ses petits yeux noirs, ombragés par sa casquette salie et usée, braquée sur Ziva.

Ziva leva alors les mains en l'air, en signe de paix, et désigna le sac noir posé devant elle. Elle le poussa, du bout du pied, et le capitaine parut comprendre. D'un geste, il fit signe à l'un des hommes armés de s'en emparer.

Ce dernier, sans quitter l'israélienne des yeux, prit le sac et le posa sur la table improvisé. Aussitôt qu'il fut ouvert, l'assemblée parut se détendre. Notamment le capitaine qui, d'un geste, invita la jeune femme à s'approcher.

Ce faisant, elle enleva le châle lui recouvrant la tête, dévoilant son visage. A cet instant, au lieu de s'abaisser, les armes se relevèrent davantage.

_« - Ce n'est pas une façon de commencer une relation. Ironisa-t-elle. _

_Le capitaine eut un sourire forcé. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. _

_\- Une tasse de thé ? _

_\- Merci. _

_\- Mon propre mélange. Tradition familiale. _

_Il s'empara d'une bouilloire de cuivre pour en verser une tasse et, enfin, sortit ce qui semblait le contrarier : _

_\- Vous êtes une femme. _

_\- Vous êtes un génie. _

_\- J'ai aucun problème avec les femmes. Certifia-t-il en lui tendant la tasse. Mais je ne peux répondre de mes hommes. _

_Et visiblement, ces derniers étaient toujours aussi hostiles. _

_\- Je ne vous paie pas pour assurer ma sécurité. Assura alors Ziva sans paraître pour le moins effrayée. _

_\- Pourquoi me payez-vous ? _

_\- Passage. Et discrétion. _

_\- Le deuxième, je peux le garantir. Quant au premier … _

_\- En Somalie. »_

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent là encore, pendant lesquelles le capitaine ne la quitta pas des yeux.

\- Vous avez été mal informée. Le _Damoclès_ se dirige vers Masqat.

\- Vous mentez. Lança-t-elle du tac au tac.

L'homme eut un petit sourire, puis dirigea son regard vers le sac noir. Il contenait une petite fortune. Largement de quoi lui permettre de faire en sorte que ce voyage soit le dernier, et qu'il ne remette plus les pieds sur son bateau puant.

\- Bienvenue à bord, dit-il alors. On part ce soir.

ooo

Dans sa minuscule cabine, debout à côté du lit superposé qui lui servait de couchage, Ziva appuya sa main sur le mur de fer afin de faire tenir un petit bout de scotch.

Puis elle se recula, pencha la tête, et observa la photo.

De son ancien appartement, elle n'avait pas récupéré grand-chose. Seulement la photo qu'Hadar lui avait donnée quand elle était venue à Tel Aviv. Celle qu'il avait récupérée chez elle avant de mettre le feu à son appartement.

Elle n'avait pu partir sans. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait à scotcher la photo de sa sœur, son frère et elle, enfants, sur l'une des parois du _Damoclès_.

Ziva plissa les lèvres. Le voyage durait depuis quelques jours. Les côtes somaliennes n'étaient plus très loin.

Elle savait très bien, cependant, que si l'équipage et le capitaine pouvaient ne pas la déposer à terre, ils le feraient. La déposer en Somalie, quand bien même cela était leur route, restait risqué et, quel que soit le prix auquel elle les avait payés, la jeter par-dessus bord ne poserait aucun problème au capitaine.

Ainsi Ziva cherchait un moyen de les forcer à la mener à bon port, et cela en vie.

En première solution, elle avait pensé au meurtre. Mais elle était seule, et ils étaient beaucoup : il lui aurait fallu un peu trop compter sur la chance.

Et puis, elle s'était souvenue qu'à part être une tueuse du Mossad sans états d'âme, elle avait aussi récupéré quelques sentiments et un peu de bon sens de son séjour aux Etats-Unis. Alors, elle avait penché pour le chantage.

Elle avait donc conclu une petite réunion impromptue avec le capitaine et quelques membres d'équipage.

\- Bonsoir.

L'israélienne claqua la porte derrière elle. Le « salon » du capitaine puait le renfermé et l'alcool rance, mais elle réprima son retroussement de narines et parvint à aller s'asseoir d'un pas franc, ignorant royalement les regards hostiles et acerbes des marins, qui ne l'acceptaient qu'à moitié. Et encore. Qu'au quart.

\- Je vous ai réunis car je tenais à m'assurer que vous alliez me déposer au bon endroit. J'ai cru que vous seriez assez intelligent pour m'assurer une certaine sécurité, mais apparemment, je fais bien de dormir avec une arme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil glacial à un grand homme, noir, nommé Numa. Ce dernier, deux nuits auparavant, avait essayé de s'infiltrer dans la petite cabine qu'elle occupait. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour que la balle que Ziva avait tiré ne se fiche entre ses deux yeux.

\- Vous devez vous doutez de ma nationalité, capitaine. Je suppose que vous avez fait quelques recherches.

L'homme bedonnant aux cheveux gris et sale plissa les lèvres, la jaugeant entre ses paupières rétrécies.

\- Mossad. Cracha-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et joignit ses mains sous son menton.

\- Et pourquoi suis-je là ?

\- Pour une quelconque mission, je présume.

\- Vous présumez bien. Et vous croyez que je ne reste pas en contact avec mes coéquipiers ?

Le silence dura quelques secondes autour de la petite table, interrompu par quelques raclements de gorge et bruits de chaise.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse regarder ceci.

Elle tendit son téléphone au capitaine. Elle se l'était acheté avant de partir, brûlant l'autre avec la clé USB.

L'écran était suffisamment large pour que les marins entourant l'homme puissent eux aussi lire ce qu'elle indiquait.

La veille, ils étaient passés près des côtes. Captant un peu de réseau, la jeune femme s'était empressée de monter un stratagème en s'envoyant un message à elle-même avec un téléphone prépayé, qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener également.

Ainsi, le capitaine et ses hommes pouvaient lire une conversation menée de toute pièce entre Ziva et son chef d'équipe, dans laquelle la jeune femme livrait toutes les informations nécessaires concernant le bateau ainsi que son équipage.

Il était aussi question de la date à laquelle elle arriverait en Somalie, et de la manière dont, arrivée là-bas, elle pourrait contacter ce chef d'équipe.

\- J'imagine que j'aurais droit à un traitement de faveur dans les prochains jours. Quand arriverons-nous ? Questionna Ziva une fois qu'elle fut sûre que l'information était passée.

C'était le cas, au vu du visage congestionné du capitaine.

\- Vous nous aviez certifié l'anonymat, persifla-t-il.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ces infos seront transmises à nos avions de chasse seulement si je ne donne pas signe de vie dès mon arrivée.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi de venir en Somalie par ce biais-là, alors ! S'énerva encore le capitaine.

\- Besoin d'anonymat. Passer sous les radars. Meilleur moyen d'arriver au port sans me faire repérer.

\- Et pourquoi seule ?

\- Les détails de ma mission sont confidentiels.

\- Confidentiel, marmonna l'homme.

Il se tut quelques minutes, échangea un regard avec son second. Puis se mit à lui parler en russe, ignorant que la jeune femme le comprenait.

_\- Quand arriverons-nous au port ?_

_\- Deux jours au plus. Tu la crois ?_

_\- Pas toi ? _

_\- Mossad. Méfiance. _

Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête, puis le capitaine se tourna à nouveau vers Ziva.

\- Deux jours, cracha-t-il.

\- Bien.

Elle se releva sur ses mots et fit un demi-tour appuyé, prenant soin de jeter un regard circulaire à la petite assemblée :

\- Bonne soirée.

Puis claqua la porte derrière elle, avec la certitude qu'elle arriverait à bon port.

ooo

\- McGee.

A l'entente de son nom, prononcé d'un ton froid et porteur de mille questions, le jeune agent se releva légèrement derrière son écran et prit une inspiration.

\- Rien. répondit-il en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

Il avait les paupières lourdes et quelqu'un jouait au tambour avec sa boîte crânienne. Trois heures qu'il essayait sans interruption, par tous les moyens possibles, et … :

\- Rien, réitéra-t-il, elle a … disparu.

Il vit Gibbs passer devant lui, le visage de marbre.

\- Et Vance ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Son patron fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Il a prévenu le directeur David ? Insista Tim.

\- Non.

Tim poussa un infime soupir de soulagement. Le Mossad ne devait pas être au courant de la disparition de Ziva, surtout pas. Et encore moins du fait qu'elle avait pris les données dans l'ordinateur de Rivkin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

L'informaticien, en réponse, se leva. Il actionna son boîtier en direction de l'écran géant, et quelques images apparurent.

\- La preuve que cet ordinateur est celui de Michael Rivkin, qu'il a continué sa mission ici malgré … Malgré qu'il avait ordre s'en retirer en attendant le réveil de Tony. Qu'il a tué les Nils. On a assez pour l'arrêter. Largement. Mais, si on lance le mandat d'arrêt, alors l'absence de Ziva …

Gibbs ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer l'écran, les traits fermés.

\- Patron, on ne la retrouvera pas.

\- On sait où elle est partie, McGee.

Le jeune homme se perdit à son tour dans la contemplation des contours du pays, l'une des images à l'écran, et plissa les lèvres.

La Somalie.

Il s'en était douté au moment même où, en revenant du labo d'Abby qui voulait leur montrer les preuves, il avait vu son clavier différemment positionné. Quelques clics lui avaient appris qu'elle avait téléchargé tous les fichiers auparavant récupéré de l'ordinateur de Rivkin. A cet instant, il en avait été sûr : elle était partie.

Elle comptait récupérer et terminer la mission de son amant.

Et il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir ses intentions sous-jacentes : à _n'importe quel prix_.

La culpabilité avait noué sa gorge quand il avait dit cela à Gibbs. Pour la forme, ce dernier avait tenté de joindre l'israélienne. Puis, il avait ordonné que l'on localise son portable. Malheureusement, il était bien trop tard.

Depuis, il avait tout donné pour essayer de la retrouver, tout, mais il avait perdu sa trace à l'aéroport quand elle s'était envolée pour le continent africain, dans un vol sujet à de nombreuses escales. Tim savait que Ziva avait mis les voiles à l'une de ces escales. Et, même s'il savait que son voyage final était la Somalie, … comment faire ?

En plus, l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouvait probablement ne pouvait qu'accentuer son désir de ne pas être retrouvée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Souffla-t-il en baissant les bras face à un tableau si peu prometteur.

Gibbs, à côté de lui, serra les dents.

\- Mandat d'arrêt pour Rivkin, tu avertis toutes les agences et tu le mets sur liste rouge.

\- Et pour Ziva ?

\- On pose un coup d'avance.

Gibbs tourna les talons, et Tim le suivit jusqu'à l'escalier, intrigué.

\- On va la chercher ?

\- On va essayer.

Essayer. McGee serra les poings. En temps normal, son patron n'aurait pas hésité. Il aurait foncé tête baissée, quitte à perdre son poste.

\- Essayer ?!

Au ton qu'avait pris son agent, l'ex marine s'arrêta sur la première marche et se retourna vers lui, le regard froid.

\- Oui, McGee, essayer. Il faut d'abord retrouver Rivkin. La sécurité de Tony y est liée. Et il nous faut une raison d'aller en Somalie, une qui ne réveillera pas le Mossad.

Tim referma la bouche et ne répondit pas.

La situation était plus que bancale. Personne ne savait sur quel pied danser. Comme sur un échiquier géant, où une menace potentielle pourrait sortir de chaque case sur laquelle ils mettraient les pieds.

Alors le jeune agent regarda son patron monter les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre, à la recherche d'une solution qu'il ne pouvait envisager, d'un choix qu'il avait du mal à prendre.

Partir en Somalie, c'était laisser Tony sous d'autres protections, mais aussi sous la menace plus que présente de Rivkin qui, pas encore sommé de se rendre, pouvait décider à tout moment de jouer son va-tout.

Rester ici, c'était laisser Ziva se jeter seule dans la gueule du loup. Un loup recherché par beaucoup de monde, notamment par un Mossad qui risquait de ne pas être très conciliant.

Tim soupira. Puisqu'il fallait prendre un choix, …

Il savait lequel.

* * *

_Une idée des choix qui seront pris, et par qui ? ;) _


End file.
